Empty
by remuslives
Summary: Marriage Law fic, no yadda yadda about the new law, no falling in love/lust at first touch. Hermione needs a husband, Sirius steps up. Sirius/Hermione. Now COMPLETE.
1. The List

**Empty**

Hermione trudged down the stairs of the Burrow. The seats around the table were already filled with former Order members and the Weasley family plus Harry. She took the last available seat between Ron and Ginny, swiping a piece of Ginny's bacon. "Any progress?"

"Not yet," Mr. Weasley said apologetically.

She looked over at a grimacing Ginny and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "How long until the lists get here?"

"Anytime now," Bill answered her. "But it won't come to that. We won't let it." She could hear the assurance he tried to put into his words, even though he knew that it just wasn't something he could promise.

"I know, Bill." She tried to smile, but it was almost painful. She reached for a piece of Ron's toast just as he stuffed it into his mouth.

"Sorry," he mumbled around the mouthful, spitting crumbs at her. She simply nodded at him; she could barely stand to look at him. She understood his decision but couldn't bring herself to forgive him yet.

"Oh no," Ginny whispered.

Hermione looked up to see a stately looking owl headed toward the kitchen window. "Oh god," she choked. She released Ginny's shoulder, grabbing instead for her hand. Harry leaned back, around Ginny to place a hand on her shoulder. She was really the only one going to be affected by the lists.

Mr. Weasley took the thick envelope from the owl and sent it on its way. With a nervous look at her, he opened the envelope. He flipped through the letters, choosing the final one in the stack. He took a deep breath and read it aloud. "Should Miss Hermione Granger not find herself married by the twentieth day of August, below is her list of potential husbands. If each of the below listed bachelors be married by said time, a new list will be generated and she will be given to the first available wizard." Arthur took a deep breath. "Theodore Nott, Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy," he paused and looked at her, "Harry Potter, Marcus Flint, Marcus Belby, and the list goes on. There's at least thirty names here. Do you…?" He held the paper out to her, but she shook her head and looked down at the table.

"Awe, Hermione," Sirius interrupted, "It's not going to come to that. You're a nice looking girl; you can find yourself a bloke." He reached across the table and patted her shoulder roughly.

"Like who?" she asked no one in particular. "Start suggesting here, because honestly I don't know where to start."

Several eyes immediately flew to Ron, who looked guiltily down at his plate. He had already promised Katie Bell, who he'd been seeing for more than the few months that he and Hermione had been broken up.

"Neville," Harry said quickly.

"Erin Smith," Ginny responded. Neville had only gotten engaged to a girl in Ginny's year a few days ago.

"Seamus," Ron sounded hopeful.

"Parvati," Hermione provided.

"Dean."

"Luna."

"Ernie Macmillan?"

There was no answering name. "It's worth checking," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling out a piece of parchment and quill, starting a note to the Hufflepuff. "Who else do we know?" The list continued, school friends, work buddies, vague acquaintances, any man that didn't have a known fiancé was written a short letter and sent out right away. "Anyone else?" Molly asked over an hour later. No one answered so she declared it done for the morning. "Best to wait and see what we hear back from the inquiries we sent out. Don't you worry, dear, we'll sort you." She kissed Hermione's head on her way to the living room.

After the room emptied, Hermione laid her head on the table and resisted the urge to cry; it'd be pointless and embarrassing should anyone walk in on her. She huffed a tired breath and tried to muster the energy to get up and go about her day, like her world wasn't falling apart. She also tried to ignore her mind's insistence on going over the consequences of not finding a husband. If it were banishment, she would be heartbroken but could have gone back to the Muggle world she grew up in. However, the punishment for refusing to wed the husband she was assigned was to just ignore her refusal; given the Ministry approval, she would be married, consenting or not. Should she not allow her husband his bodily rights as specified by the new Marriage Law, he would be responsible to 'take' said rights. If he wouldn't or couldn't, they would both suffer a stint in Azkaban Prison.

"Hermione," a voice whispered from beside her. She looked up to see Ron watching her sadly. She wiped the stray tears from her cheeks. "I really am sorry."

"Don't worry Ron, I wasn't really hungry anyway."

"What?"

"The toast."

"Oh," he paused, "I, I actually meant-"

"I know what you meant." She stood and left him sitting there by himself. She ignored the way Sirius watched her from the doorway and headed to the bedroom she shared with Ginny until they returned for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Below her, she could hear the Order members taking their leave, promising to think of new names to try. "This is insane," she mumbled, dropping onto the bed. She desperately wanted to talk to her mother, but their relationship had been strained since their return from Australia.

She barely noticed as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hermione walked heavily, the weight of the date on her shoulders. It was already the twelfth of August and she had no fiancé, no known bachelors waiting, and no hope. The rest of her friends had long since paired off. She entered the nearly bare kitchen, less Order members came these days, as many of them had no hope to offer her. She slumped into a chair beside Harry and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We've still got time," he said, sounding helpless.

"Time for what? Every man we know that's sixteen through thirty is already married or engaged."

"Well fourteen and fifteen year olds are eligible as partners. So is anyone under fifty and still capable of bearing children."

"Really? Do you know a disgustingly perverted forty-nine year old man that would like to marry me?" Harry's eyes took on a pitiful look and she felt bad for snapping at him. "I'm sorry, Harry. You know I don't mean it. It's just that I feel pathetic. How is it that I'm the only one we know that can't find a decent guy that's…not married…" Her voice trailed off as she thought of the one man she hadn't before.

"Hermione?"

"I'll be back." She jumped from the table and ran to the Apparition point. She spun out in front of the dark house and slowly approached the door before letting herself in. "Hello?" she called, looking around. "Kreacher? Sirius?"

"Yes?" Sirius popped his head around the corner of the stairs leading to his room. "Hermione? Is everything alright?" He slid into the hallway with concerned eyes.

"I think so, maybe," she answered hesitantly. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." He sounded his normal sure self, but he looked at her a little suspiciously. He waited for her to begin, but when she didn't, he threw out an arm, gesturing towards the lounge. He sat in an armchair facing her on the sofa. "What can I do for you?"

"Marry me?" She winced. She hadn't meant to blurt it out like that and judging by the stunned look frozen on the older man's face, it was nothing that he expected to hear. "Sorry, it's just, I only have eight days left before I'm assigned a husband. I don't have time to be delicate about this. I need your help. Please, please help me."

He remained frozen for another moment before he let out a loud whoosh of air. He opened his mouth to reply, made a strange grunting sound and closed it again. "I, I don't know what to say here," he finally confided.

"Yes, would be preferable."

"Well obviously, but I…Have you thought this through? I mean," he said, gesturing at himself. "I'm not exactly what you're looking for in a husband."

"I don't have time to worry about that. I know you. I trust you. We're friends, sort of. If I have to let some man…well, if I can't have love, can't I at least have like?" He blew out another gush of air and laid his head in his hands. He started shaking his head and she rushed to continue her plea before he could reject her. "Sirius, I've never…I'm a…I'm not…experienced. But you are. You wouldn't hurt me, not on purpose. You could get it over with as quick as possible and not-"

"Hermione, that's enough. Can you just give me a minute? I need to think." He hadn't looked up from his hands. He was silent so long, she started to wonder if he meant for her to leave. "Are you completely sure about this? Have you talked to Molly or Arthur about it?"

"No, not yet. I came straight to you. But yes, I'm sure. You're my last hope, Sirius."

"I can't promise you that I'd be a good husband. After, well…everything, sometimes I have a hard time being with people."

"That's fine. I'm perfectly content to hang around in the library most the time. And after Hogwarts, I'm going into training and then I'll be working. See? Plenty of time for you to be alone. You say the word and I'll stay well clear."

He was silent another minute before he looked up at her and gave her the barest of nods. She was so flooded with relief, she threw her arms around him and started crying. He patted her awkwardly on the back until she released him. "Sorry. I'm not normally like this. I promise not to make a habit of it."

"It's fine." He offered her a small smile, that she wasn't sure was genuine. "Go on; tell the others so they can stop worrying about you. Come back when you're ready to talk about the details."

"Thank you, Sirius." She squeezed his forearm and headed for the door.

* * *

_Like? Dislike? It's my first (and only) marriage law fic. _

_A little encouragement goes a long way towards motivation on new chapters. _


	2. Meet the Parents

"Yes, I know I'm talking about Sirius Black," Hermione said, irritated with Ron who just kept repeating the same question.

"When?" Harry asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Not sure yet. But it has to be soon. I'm supposed to go back to Grimmauld Place to talk out the details after I've talked to all of you."

"Are you sure you mean Sirius-"

"Oh Ron, shut it already," Ginny snapped at her brother. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm threw her new husband's. "Harry and I will be your witnesses."

"I think she's confused," Ron began again, but Katie shook her head and slapped a hand over his mouth. They had completed the necessary wedding process two days before.

"Right then. I suppose I should go figure this all out with him." Although, she was the one to suggest it, she suddenly felt nervous about the idea of going back to his large, lonely house.

"Alright dear," Mrs. Weasley said, moving forward to give her a squeeze. "Will you be back for dinner tonight?"

"I think so. It shouldn't take that long. Should it?"

"If you're not here, I'll save you a plate." The woman ushered her out the front door.

Hermione Apparated back to Sirius's home and entered quietly again. "Sirius?"

"We're up here," a different voice called from above.

She followed the sounds of two men talking into a little room with not much but a wizard's chess set and some old books lining the single shelf in it. Sirius sat at the table across from Remus, who was apparently losing at chess. They both held a cup of tea and seemed to be in good humor. Sirius ordered his queen diagonally to take Remus's last knight.

"Check mate," Sirius said with a grin.

"Every time," Remus sighed, knocking down his king. "All well, I'd better get back. Dora's making dinner," he grimaced. "Goodnight Hermione."

Sirius laughed and reset all the chess pieces.

"Goodnight." She watched him leave before returning her attention to Sirius, her fiancé.

"How'd the others take it?" he asked, still grinning a little. "Try to talk you out of it?"

"Only Ron."

"Prat."

"Yeah. Ginny and Harry said they'd witness. But I understand if you want Remus there, Ginny won't mind sitting out."

"Harry," he sighed. "He's alright with this?"

"Yes." At his disbelieving look, she grinned. "Alright, he thinks it's strange, but he's supportive."

"When do you want to do this?"

"It has to be soon. But, well, I'd like my parents to meet you first. If you don't mind," she amended.

"Right. Parents." He shook his head. "Sure, tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow?" She was aware of the slight squeak in her voice. "Yes, tomorrow. I'll write them tonight. So, the day after then?"

"Your call, love."

"The day after tomorrow, Thursday." She tried to sound confident.

"Thursday," he repeated.

"Good. Right." She stood awkwardly, still hovering near the door. "I guess I should get back."

"Alright."

"Do you want to come?"

"No." She nodded and turned to leave. "Thanks for offering though," he added quickly. She gave him a half smile over her shoulder on her way out. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Hermione woke up late the next morning; she'd had trouble sleeping, worrying about the day to come. She drug herself out of the bed and headed for the bathroom before going to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"Hermione? Are you almost ready?" Sirius asked from his position near the stove, holding a piece of sausage. He was dressed in an expensive looking set of robes, his slightly wavy hair resting lightly on his shoulders.

"Sirius, you look…" she said in awe before her eyes grew in size. "What time is it?"

"9:30 and thanks. You look, well you look like you just woke up."

"Oh! Oh! Give me ten minutes," she yelled already on her way back to Ginny's room. She threw on the nice yellow dress she had laid out the night before and ran a brush through her tangled curls, as best as she could. She grabbed a sweater and ran down the stairs and back to the kitchen to find Sirius in exactly the same spot chewing the last of his sausage. "Ready," she declared.

"Well that was quick," he said appreciatively. He wiped his hands off and followed her outside.

"Preparation saves time in the end. Where's everyone else?"

"Molly said they were off to visit Charlie. Giving us room, I think."

"I suppose." She stopped once she stepped outside of the protective wards. She awkwardly slipped her arm through his and concentrated carefully to bring him with her to the alley behind her parents' house. "Here we are," she said, again feeling anxious. He waited quietly for her to start towards the house. After a few silent minutes, she still stood watching the house.

"Come on, then." He grabbed her hand and put it back in the crook of his elbow. "This is a first for me so we may as well get started." He began walking slowly to the back door, pulling her gently along. "You know we don't _have _to do this."

"No. They're angry enough with me. If they were left out of this too…" She sighed and raised a hand to knock on the door just as it opened from the inside.

Her mother stood there in her crisp beige business suit and fake smile to greet them. "Come on in." She moved to the side so they could enter. She watched Sirius critically as he passed her. However, Hermione noticed the slight surprise hidden behind her professional mask. "You must be Mr. Black."

"Mrs. Granger," he greeted her formally, which also seemed to give her a pleasant surprise.

"Well, I must say, you are not what I was expecting." She took in his appearance once again, eyebrow rising at his robes. He smiled politely back at her, not commenting. She led them to the living room and sat on the loveseat, leaving them with the couch. "Charles," she called through the house. A stocky, middle aged man entered the room and approached Sirius with an outstretched hand.

"Mr. Granger," Sirius rose and shook his hand firmly.

"Chuck." Her dad waved off the formalities and sat beside his wife. "Sirius, is it? Hermione didn't tell us much about you. She just filled us in on the details of this…arrangement."

"Not much to tell really," Sirius answered, looking sideways at the nervous girl beside him.

"They know all about the war and Harry. After I…after they got back from Australia, I told them everything. They also know the Ministry is responsible for the marriage." She hoped he wouldn't say anything about the specifics of the marriage or his past.

"What we don't know is what made you decide to pick our little girl to marry," Chuck said, crossing his arms over his chest with a stern frown.

"She picked me. I'm not required to marry because of my age. As for why I accepted," he looked at her, "She asked for my help and not only do I respect and appreciate her, I owe her."

"_Owe_ her?" Her father questioned, surprised. "Owe her for what?"

"She helped save my life a time or two."

Both of her parents turned to stare at her, but she kept her eyes glued to her hands, her cheeks lighting up with a blush.

"Well, that's some interesting news we didn't know about our daughter." Her mother's voice held both surprise and slight disbelief.

"She is quite the witch," Sirius said with a grin. Hermione could see he was enjoying himself, sharing information without revealing anything about himself.

"Sounds like we should have your friends over more often, Hermione. We might actually get to learn something about you," Mrs. Granger said, now sounding a little bitter.

She felt Sirius watching her and she swallowed hard against the angry words that wanted to escape her. "Well, you know we've got tons to do before tomorrow. We really should get going."

"Already?" her father blurted, shooting an irritated look at his wife. "Stay for lunch, at least," he pleaded.

"I, we really can't, Dad. We have an appointment," she lied unconvincingly.

"Yes, the Lupin's are expecting us," Sirius added, much more believably.

"Oh, well if you have plans…" Mr. Granger trailed off.

"We do." Hermione nodded.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt."

"You should come to the reception," Sirius offered. All three Granger's looked at him like he must be mad. "It's tomorrow. We're doing it immediately after the binding, at the Burrow. It'll only be a couple of hours because of the consummation proceedings."

"Sirius!" Hermione gawked at him.

"I don't want to know about that," Mr. Granger said, now hurrying them towards the door. "Please, don't ever mention it again. Goodbye, Little Bug, we'll see you tomorrow." He pushed them through the door and shut it tightly.

"You didn't tell them about-"

"No! Of course not. Parents don't want to know about stuff like that."

"Arthur and Molly seem fine with it."

"Well, that's because they're…well they're Weasley's. And Weasley's are just…"

"Right. Sorry."

She sighed, "It's alright. You didn't mean to embarrass anyone."

"I guess it's just looked at differently from a Muggle perspective."

"How's that?"

"Well in magical families, it's spoken of pretty openly. We learn about it and it's consequences at an early age, so we're prepared for our futures. Especially since most pure-blood marriages are arranged, one has to know what's expected of them. I'm quite certain that's the reason for so few pregnancies at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, it's not something we usually discuss," she confirmed, ignoring the rest. "So, back to the Burrow?"

He smiled and nodded, holding his arm out for her again. She gripped his elbow and Apparated them both back to the Weasley's front yard; the large crooked house still appeared empty. He walked with her up to the door but stopped instead of following her in. "I'll see you in the morning." He walked back to the Apparation point and disappeared with a soft pop.

"Right. Tomorrow." She swallowed thickly and headed straight for her room. She worked on packing the rest of her belongings.

The room arrangements already seemed strange to her, Ginny and Harry now shared Fred and George's old room, while Ron and Katie shared his, leaving Hermione alone in Ginny's old room. She suspected the youngest Weasley and Harry would move back into it as soon as she was gone for Grimmauld Place, as there had been several loud bangs and occasional screams from the twins' old room. She knew the newly married couple would be all too eager to escape the dangerous room. She tried to picture herself living in Sirius's home. She also wondered if he'd be expecting her to share a room or if she would be sleeping in a separate one; while the Law demanded they share a home, it wasn't explicit about sleeping arrangements.

* * *

_A/N: And the verdict is...? Well I don't know. You're supposed to tell me. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked, let me know._


	3. The Wedding

"Good morning, Hermione."

Hermione cracked her eyes open a fraction, seeing Mrs. Weasley's smiling face above her. She groaned and closed her eyes again. She hadn't slept well through the night; too anxious about the upcoming activities. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get out of bed. Big day, today," she announced. She pulled Hermione's covers back. "I know it's not like you imagined it happening, but years from now, you'll thank me for making it special. This _is_ forever after all."

She sighed, "I know," and let Mrs. Weasley pull her to her feet.

"Now then, first let's get you some breakfast. You're going to need the energy." She ushered the young woman downstairs and into the kitchen, filling a plate full of food and setting it in front of her. Hermione ate quickly, noticing the lack of household members. "Very good," she said, grabbing the empty dish from in front of her. "Now to the shower with you." She herded her to the bathroom and left her to do Merlin knew what.

Hands shaking slightly, she ran the water and began her normal shampoo, conditioner, soap routine. She closed her eyes and tried to picture Sirius's hands running across her belly instead of her own and promptly started laughing and gagging on the water that rushed into her mouth. "This is complete insanity." She finished the rest of her shower in no particular hurry. She dreaded to think what Mrs. Weasley had planned for her. She had thrown an all out party for Ginny and Katie. She threw a big after party for Fred and George's wives, Angelina and Pearl; complaining all the while that they had eloped. She knew that she had a 'pleasant reception' in store for herself and Sirius.

"Hermione? Are you in there?" Ginny's voice called through the door.

She hadn't realized she'd been toweling off for nearly ten minutes. "Yes, I'll be right out," she called, tossing the towel in the hamper and dressing. As soon as the door opened, Ginny rushed in and hugged her. She waited with raised eyebrows for the red head to release her.

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"Depends what you mean," she answered cautiously.

"Me and Harry getting my room back," she smiled before laughing at Hermione's furrowed brow. "I'm only teasing. The wedding, of course. And afterwards is nice too." She grinned largely.

"Right. It's fantastic." She tried to step around her friend to no avail.

"I know you're not really thrilled about marrying Sirius, but he is _quite _handsome. Even Mum used to have a crush on him."

"I didn't say-"

"I know, I know." She waved it off. "Let's go, I'm supposed to help you with your hair. And wow, are you going to need it."

"Thanks," she murmured sarcastically. "Gin, just keep it simple, alright? I don't want anything fancy."

Ginny sighed dramatically and pushed her into the chair in front a large mirror. "Don't worry. It'll be perfect."

Hermione watched the young woman's hands working through her hair, adding potions and pins and the occasional spell. Finally, curiosity loosened her tongue. "Afterwards was nice?" She watched Ginny's face grow confused as her hands slowed, before a knowing smile lit her face up.

"Yes." Her hands sped back up and continued their efforts.

"Was it…Had you ever, you know, _before_-" she broke off, not certain how to ask her question.

"No, it wasn't my first time. Harry and I have been _together_ for a few months now." She made eye contact with help of the mirror. "Have you ever?"

"No." She could feel her face getting warm and she dropped her eyes to the hands clasped in her lap.

"Bugger," she paused, "You know the first time isn't great. It sort of hurts."

"So I've heard."

"And it's really awkward with the Ministry official there."

"The what?!"

"Yeah, he takes your wands and places wards and charms on and around the two of you. Then he goes behind this barrier so he can't actually watch. But it's still creepy, the guy just standing there waiting."

"That's awful!"

"I know. He said it was to be certain that no one was interfering with the charms. He comes back twice a week for our required…session."

"Lovely," she grumbled. They were silent for several more minutes while Ginny busied herself with Hermione's curls.

"There. Perfect," she declared. "How do you like it?"

Hermione looked up to the mirror and was pleased that Ginny had followed her instructions to keep it simple; it was a smooth bun with several curly strands left loose. "Thanks Ginny. I like it."

"Good, because honestly, if you wanted something more, I was lost," she chuckled. "Should I even ask if you want makeup?"

"Nope, you shouldn't even bother."

"Didn't think so. Time for the dress then. What are you wearing?"

"Oh, just my formal robes from a few years back. I think they need adjusted though before they'll fit properly."

"Mum's excellent at that. I'll go get her."

Hermione enjoyed the short lived alone time before Mrs. Weasley bustled in the room, covered with flour. "Let's see the dress then," she instructed and Hermione summoned it from her closet. "Very pretty, dear." Molly used her own wand to take over with a hovering charm, holding it in front of the brunette and eyeing it carefully. "Yes, the bust will have to be let out, and the waist a bit too, I think. The length is just fine. Alright, we'll make quick work of this." She pointed her wand at the dress and silently enlarged the necessary areas. "That should do." They all stood quietly for a moment before Mrs. Weasley waved her hands at Hermione. "Well, put it on, dear."

"Oh!" She looked around the room, then at the two women. "Um, could you possibly step out for a moment?"

Ginny snorted and left, followed by her mother, who was shaking her head. They reentered several minutes later and Molly made a couple small adjustments to the robes before announcing it finished. "You look lovely dear."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Do you want to come down?"

"I'd rather wait here, I think."

"Alright then, I'll send word when your- well, when Sirius gets here." The two left again and Hermione flopped down in the chair. She looked closely at herself in the mirror. She was actually pleased. She looked nice, elegant, but still like herself.

"Hermione, you up here?" Harry asked from outside her room.

"You know I am, Harry. Come on in."

"Hey." He came in and hugged her tightly. "You look good."

"Thanks."

"Doing alright?"

"I suppose so."

"Need anything?"

"A way out?" She smiled when he chuckled. "This is the best choice I have available. Right?"

"Yeah, I think so." They were silent for a few minutes, just looking at each other. "Just because you're marrying my godfather, don't expect me to call you Mum."

She chuckled for the first time that day. "I wouldn't dream of it." Her eyes started to fill with tears and Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry, Hermione," he whispered into her neck.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears to stop but not before several escaped down her cheeks. "I can do this," she whispered, face buried in his shoulder. "I _can_ do this."

"Of course you can." He held her at arms length and wiped her tears away. "You're Hermione bleeding Granger; you can do anything."

A knock at the door interrupted them. Ron peeked his head through and she noticed his face was all red. It was only a breath before he rushed into the room and threw himself into her arms. "I'm so sorry." She felt a wet spot growing on the very top of her head, where his face rested. "If I had known all of this was going to happen…"

"I know." She held his waist with one arm while pulling Harry to them with the other. Both of their arms were around her and she sighed contentedly. "I've missed this."

"Me too," they both agreed.

"I love you guys."

"We love-" Another knock stopped them. Ginny's face sliding into view.

"They're here."

Hermione forced in a deep breath and squeezed her boys tightly one last time before releasing them. "We're ready." She grabbed both of their arms to steady herself and the four of them walked down the flight of stairs to the lounge where her fiancé waited.

Sirius's eyes were on her as soon as she was visible and he appeared relieved with her choice of outfit. She wondered if he thought she might show up in some glamorous Muggle wedding gown. He had also chosen a set of dress robes, though his were much more posh. Remus stood just to his right, also looking smashing in his robes, despite the small patches at the elbows. "All set?" Sirius asked when she stood directly in front of him. Her throat had dried out, so she simply nodded and latched back onto Harry's arm as soon as he'd kissed Ginny goodbye.

"We'll see you after," Mrs. Weasley called behind them as the door shut.

* * *

The line waiting for the Ministry official was especially long, given the late date they had chosen. No one looked particularly fond of their partners, certainly none were in love. Hermione felt they fit in quite well. She kept hold of Harry's arm while they waited. Sirius was fidgeting beside her, shifting constantly in his seat.

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" A beautiful brunette approached them slowly. "Well well, I didn't expect to see you here." She flashed them a stunning white smile.

"I didn't much expect to find myself here either." He shrugged but gave her a small grin.

"Who are you witnessing for?"

"Not witnessing. This is Hermione Granger." He made a small gesture in her direction.

"Pleasure," the woman purred, barely taking her eyes off Sirius.

"Mutual," Hermione smiled falsely. She didn't want to deal with some jealous little trollip right now; she had bigger things to deal with.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your…fiancé?"

"Er, sure. Hermione this is…" Sirius let the sentence hang and glanced to his friend for assistance.

"Annabelle…something," Remus provided quietly.

"Annabelle Something from…Hogwarts?" He glanced again at the werewolf who was nodding.

"Thomas. Annabelle Thomas. We were in Gryffindor together, I was a year behind." Her smile had lost some of its smugness.

"Ah, there you go." Sirius nodded but still looked as if he had no idea who she was.

"How interesting." Hermione played with Harry's sleeve.

"Yes. We dated for quite some time while at Hogwarts." Sirius looked up at her face and squinted a little as if trying to remember. "On and off, of course. Dear Sirius was never very good at commitment. Always up for some fun though. Don't imagine that's changed much. In fact, I'd hazard a guess that after that mess with Azkaban, it's gotten even worse. Or better depending on your perspective, of course. Has it?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Hermione blew her off. Sirius barked a laugh and let his arm rest behind Hermione's chair. A look in Harry's direction showed he was smiling too. The woman stood there stupidly for another moment before their names were called from the clerk.

As they stood, Annabelle couldn't resist one more insinuation, "Owl me sometime, Sirius. When you get bored of playing babysitter."

"Yes, because I'm sure you're the more mature of us," Hermione said sarcastically, not bothering to even look in the woman's direction. Sirius and Remus followed them into the small room, chuckling quietly. It only took a glance around, to knock the grins off all of their faces. It was the moment they had been dreading for two days now, Hermione for much longer than that. "Oh god." Harry's grip on her tightened and Sirius wrapped an arm lightly around her waist.

"Very well, shall we begin?"

* * *

_A/N: Alright so I know you were all looking forward to that 10 long detailed paragraphs describing Hermione's dress, and I considered giving it an entire chapter to itself, but then someone slapped me and I remembered I hate that stuff. SO, you must forever suffer with not knowing the cut, style, and color of her dress and accessories. Sorry, lol. _

_Anywho…so how was it? Anything you liked/disliked? Are you looking forward to anything you think might happen or want to happen? Well, don't talk to your computer, silly, send a review, duh._

_*whispers* oh, and uh, thanks for reading._


	4. Consummation

"Very well, shall we begin?" the Ministry official asked, eyeing both Sirius and Harry, not sure which was the groom. Harry nodded and released her arm, but stayed close enough that their elbows were still touching. "Rings?"

"Rings?" Hermione repeated; she hadn't even considered needing rings. Sirius shook his head at her as Remus placed two sterling silver rings on the desk in front of them. The minister waved his wand above them, she didn't know what for. She had only witnessed one wizard wedding before and truth be told, she wasn't paying that much attention to the proceedings. At a gesture, Sirius reached out and placed a ring on Hermione's shaky finger. She did the same, though she noticed he was as calm as ever.

"Now, if you'll hold hands, please." Sirius crossed his wrists to hold her hands, right in right, left in left. Remus and Harry reached forward to bind them with a long piece of material, covering their hands. Again, he waved his wand, this time over their hands. "And a kiss please."

Her eyes shot up to catch Sirius's. After a moment's hesitation, he leaned down to press their lips together. She tried to pull back after just a brief touch, but he moved with her. Confused, she then realized the minister was putting yet another charm on them. Just as she was considering closing her eyes while she waited, feeling awkward staring at his closed eyelids, a cold sensation traveled down her spine and Sirius pulled away.

"And the binding is complete. Exit out the back please." He gestured to a door on his left and took a long drink from his cup.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered. She frowned as Harry and Remus unwound their hands; she was horribly aware of how badly her hands were sweating.

They Apparated straight to the Burrow and each threw on a smile as the guests in the back yard starting cheering. Her parents moved forward to hug her, throwing looks at the number of older Order members present.

"Well, how'd it go?" Mrs. Weasley asked, grabbing her up in a hug.

"Quick," Hermione answered softly. She kept her eyes diverted throughout all of the hugs she received. She moved through the crowd trying to act pleasant, but the knowledge of what was to occur in just two hours time kept her from truly enjoying herself. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before Mrs. Weasley called for everyone's attention.

"Cake!" Another cheer circled the clearing. Hermione moved over to the table where Sirius stood waiting beside the tall cake. "Pictures first!" Mrs. Weasley bustled forward with her camera. She snapped several before looking irritated at them. "You could at least attempt a smile."

Hermione looked at Sirius, who was looking at her, neither of them looked very happy. Hermione rolled her eyes, but plastered on a large fake smile. With a shake of his head, Sirius followed her lead.

"Let's eat!" The twins shouted when their mother didn't seem to want to stop taking pictures.

"Oh alright," Mrs. Weasley grumbled. She charmed the knife to start cutting and serving cake. "Here you go, dears, share the first piece; it's good luck." She handed them a single large slice of very delicious looking cake and two forks.

"Um…" Hermione twirled her fork, feeling all wrong.

"Just go on then. You know she's waiting." Sirius stabbed a big bite with his fork and waited for her to join him. With a sigh, she took a small bite. The instant it touched her tongue, she fell in love…with the cake that is. It was the best she had ever tasted.

"A special recipe. My mum taught it to me when I was just a girl. It's absolutely fantastic tasting to all of us, but to both of you, this first piece is the best you'll ever have." She grinned. "Enjoy."

Hermione eyed him for a moment before diving her fork in and separating herself a huge bite. She protested through a mouthful when she saw him stab the remaining chunk and take it all. He winked at her as he crammed it into his mouth in one. She tried to glare at him, but her mouth was so full that she felt ridiculous. She blinked against the sudden flash of a camera.

"We should've gotten a bigger slice," Sirius complained watching the crumbs disappear into Hermione's mouth. He glanced at his watch and frowned.

"How long?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Is it too late to make a run for it?" she whispered.

He grinned and sent the plate and forks flying over to the garbage. "Probably. But I do know the most wonderful spot to hide."

"Tropical location?"

"How ever did you guess?" he asked sarcastically.

"The bird that brought your letters to Harry in fourth year might have given away a thing or two."

"Ah." His eyes swept over to Harry where he danced with Ginny. "To tell you the truth, I thought for a while that the two of you might end up together."

She chuckled. "I did have a tiny crush on him a few times." She shrugged, she was well over Harry. "There was always someone else though. You may not have noticed, but Harry tends to get a bit obsessive. Once he decided he liked a girl, it wasn't easy to distract him. Not that I really tried, mind you." They were quiet for a few minutes just observing their friends and family having a good time. Hermione's parents were deep in conversation with Arthur Weasley, she could imagine what they were discussing. "So did you even recognize that woman from the Ministry?"

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "Nope."

"But if you dated off and on…"

"Ah, I believe by 'dated' she meant…well, meeting up in a broom cupboard most likely."

"Oh. I see." The silence took over again. She tried not to feel awkward discussing his conquests, but it just wasn't something she was used to.

"I was a-" but he broke off and stiffened noticeably. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she saw what had made him react like that; the Ministry official was there to oversee the consummation proceedings. "Let's go meet him before he has a chance to announce his purpose for being here. Your parents don't need to hear that."

Hermione squeaked at the thought of the man loudly announcing what she and Sirius were about to do. "Hurry!" She shoved him towards the man walking towards them.

"Mr. Black, I'm Martin Flint, I'm here to-"

"Yes, yes, very good. Let's take this somewhere a little more private, shall we." Sirius guided the man by his shoulder towards the Apparation point. "If you just keep a tight hold to my arm, I'll take you to my, er, our home. You'll be right behind us?"

"Yeah." Her throat had gone dry.

She hesitated after they were gone; it was hard to concentrate, hard to breath.

"Hermione," Harry said softly, approaching her. "You'll be alright. Sirius, he's a good guy. He'll…you'll be okay."

"I know." She hugged him hard, squeezing her eyes shut against the watching guests. The happy faces had all changed to anxious, sympathetic ones. She wondered if they had been faking as much as she and Sirius had. "I have to go." She released her friend and turned on the spot, reappearing on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place. Inside the door, the two men were waiting for her in silence. "Sorry, Harry stopped me for a second."

"That's alright," Sirius said softly. "We should, er-" He looked up the stairs.

"Yes, let's please begin the session. I have three more to get to today." Martin was all business. Hermione just nodded her head and followed behind Sirius as he led them to his bedroom. Once inside, she froze. "Wands please." He held out a hand for them.

Swallowing thickly, she placed her beloved wand in the stranger's hand. Sirius handed over his newer wand more easily; he still hadn't formed a strong attachment to it.

Martin ushered them over beside the bed and began casting spells and charms on them and the surrounding area. When finished, he created a thin barrier which he sat behind. It was thin enough that they could see his shadow and knew he could see theirs as well.

She looked uncomfortably from Sirius to the bed and back again. She didn't know what to do with herself, so she just shifted her weight around and played with her sleeves. After a minute, she noticed Sirius was moving, but she was afraid to look and see what he was doing. Finally, mustering up the courage, she saw him unbuttoning his robes. Her heart thudded against her ribs as she watched him slide them off his shoulders. He pulled his shirt directly over his head, no buttons required. She was left facing a shirtless man for the first time in her life. She still didn't know what to do, so she settled for staring at him with wide eyes.

Sirius seemed focused on a spot just above her left shoulder. He cleared his throat roughly and brought his eyes to hers. The look he gave her was oddly vulnerable. He looked down at his own chest, let out a breath and looked off to the side. Curious, she studied his chest; she didn't see anything there to bring about that sort of reaction. What did he have to be disappointed with? Perhaps it was his age? But, he was still fit; his body lean and powerful. She didn't understand him. She opened her mouth, didn't know what to say, and closed it again.

A throat cleared behind the blind and she knew he was waiting impatiently for them to complete the task. Hands reached for her and slid beneath the sleeves of her dress robes, pushing them off her shoulders. Her hands instinctively moved up to cover her breasts, bunching the dress there as her arms were still inside of it. Her face burned as she stared at his belly button. He sighed but moved slowly to straighten her arms, letting the dress fall to her ankles smoothly. She closed her eyes, crossing her arms over her slip. Embarrassed beyond belief, she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes when she heard the sound of his zipper.

His large hands touched her waist lightly, sliding down to her bare thighs and underneath her slip. She bit her lip against the protest that jumped to her lips. By the angle, she guessed he was kneeling in front of her. His hands glided up to grab her knickers and pulled them off. Without a thought, she bent her knees and squatted down to hold them on, her eyes flying open. She was face to face with him, only he wasn't looking at her, which made her feel mildly better.

"Sorry," she whispered, close to tears.

He offered her a sad smile as he met her eyes. "I'm not going to take off your gown." His voice rumbled low. "He's not going to see anything." His eyes flickered to the barrier between them where the other man was obviously watching their progress.

She bit her lip and nodded, standing back up. Sirius had kept his hands still while she stood, effectively keeping her knickers around her ankles. She stepped cautiously out of them. He was staring at the floor again. She had to wonder if she was so unattractive that he couldn't even bring himself to look at her knowing what he had to do. He was just trying to afford her some modesty, she argued with herself. She just wanted it all over with.

He stood and guided her over to the bed; helping her cover up before lying next to her. She was partly on her side, fully aware of his closeness.

"Lay on your back, pet." He kept his voice low so it wouldn't carry across the room. Swallowing hard, she rolled so her back was flat against the bed. His hand touched her thigh, making her jump. "Open your legs." She struggled with her body to obey his request; no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to make her legs part. It helped when his hand moved between them and applied a little pressure.

Sirius rolled over to hover above her and slid first one leg, then the other between hers. He held his upper body off of her as much as possible, but his lower body rested heavily on hers; it was terribly uncomfortable. He ran a finger lightly over her bottom lip before moving it down between their bodies. She stared at him, having no idea what he was planning. When his finger touched her most intimate place, her legs tried to spring back together as she pulled away. He lowered himself down on top of her, his mouth beside her ear.

"It'll help. Trust me," he mumbled, breath washing over her lobe. She gripped his shoulders and stared unblinking at the ceiling. She had a suspicion that if she could just relax it might actually feel kind of good, but her muscles weren't cooperating. She held rigidly still as he touched her, making her suck in a deep breath. "Close your eyes."

She obeyed without question, snapping her eyes shut. His hand was and his breathing grew heavy. "Bend your knees." Again she followed his instructions. Another minute later and he slowly withdrew his hand and she felt something much bigger pressing against her. Every muscle in her body clamped down as she waited for the intrusion. It hurt so badly that tears sprung to her eyes.

"Breath." She tried but it wasn't easy. His rough cheek scratched hers as he moved. Tears escaped the corners of her eyes; he had to feel them as they rolled off her cheeks. "Almost there, pet. This is the worst part, try to relax." Then she felt a sharp pain deep inside of her.

She sniffled to contain the cry she really wanted to release. She appreciated that he took a moment to just sit there. When it became apparent she still wasn't going to relax her muscles, he started to move; she could feel every little movement he made. And it all hurt.

The most she could say, was at least it didn't last long. After only a few minutes, he grunted into her shoulder and stiffened. He didn't even have time to get off of her before Martin was standing beside the bed, speaking.

"Very good. I'll be back on Tuesday for our next session." He trotted down the stairs and out the front door.

Sirius grunted as he pulled himself from her body and rolled to his back. Hermione pulled the cover up to her chin and held very still, not sure what she was supposed to do afterwards. Staring at the ceiling, she could see him throw an arm over his face as he muffled a moan.

"Sorry if it wasn't…if I didn't…it's been quite some time since I've been with a woman." He mumbled into his elbow.

"Really?" She forced her tone to be casual. "How long?" It didn't really matter to her; it's not like she knew the difference.

He chuckled quietly at some inner thought before removing his arm from his face. "Harry's first birthday party."

"What!" She couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but it wasn't almost seventeen years of abstinence. "But I thought…they always suggested that you were, well, you know what they say about you."

He laughed a little louder and looked over at her. "Maybe so, while I was at Hogwarts. But since then, we were in the middle of a war; I wasn't available for social calls every weekend at the time. And then…then Azkaban happened. And after I escaped, I had more pressing matters on my mind. After that I was on the run, and no matter how remote I thought I'd gotten, there were always pictures of me in the papers or store windows. Plus, don't forget my sparkling personality once I joined the Order, not that there were many available birds there in the first place." He paused and rolled to his side to look closely at her. "Hermione, women just haven't been high on my list lately. I prefer quiet company. The kind that doesn't have a great need of my attention. Like Kreacher." Another chuckle. "Who would've ever thought I'd take Kreacher's company over a bird's."

"Wow," she whispered under her breath. She didn't even know what to say to that. She kept her silence so long that it became uncomfortable again and Sirius rolled to his back. "Um…where should I…do you want me to…This is difficult."

He barked a laugh at her and sat up, taking care to not pull on the covers, for which she was grateful. "I'll step out, shall I? You take your time, have a shower," he pointed to a closed door she hadn't noticed, "And I'll make sure your room's in order. Come out when you're ready."

"Thank you." She caught his eye and hoped he understood just how much she was thankful for.

Sirius winked at her and stepped out into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind him. She was vaguely aware of the fact that he still had his boxers on. Apparently, he hadn't been as comfortable with the situation as he had portrayed.

Slowly, carefully, Hermione stood up. She hurt in places, she had no idea even existed. She winced her way to the bathroom and sank gratefully into a steaming bath that was already prepared; she made a mental note to thank Kreacher for that in the morning. She guessed the bath held some sort of healing potion because the deep ache receded and she found herself quite relaxed. In fact, she had almost dozed off before remembering where she was. Groaning a little, she climbed out of the tub and into a warm robe that had been left hanging for her and a pair of soft fuzzy slippers.

She tiptoed out of the bathroom and saw that the bed had been changed and Sirius lay across it, face down. "Sirius?" she called softly, approaching him quietly. He was sound asleep on top of the covers; undoubtedly he had been attempting to wait for her to finish her bath. She really was partial to the man; she could imagine getting along with him for years to come. Like she said, if she couldn't have love, at least she could settle for fondness.

**A/N: So…er…was it good for you? Lol. Remember, I warned you it wasn't going to be love or even lust at first consummation. Don't glare at me like that! It's not my fault you didn't believe me. Things will improve for them later, I promise.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review.**


	5. Time to Shop

Hermione rubbed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened the night before. As the memories floated through her mind, she shifted and moaned; she was still sore. It was hard to wrap her mind around the fact that, it really was her in that bed. What seemed even harder to comprehend was that she was now a married woman. All that, and only two weeks until the start of term at Hogwarts.

Voldemort had ruined everything. She should be a young carefree woman starting her career this year. Instead, her world had been turned upside down. She wiped hands over her face, she was a mess. With a groan, she rolled out of the bed and slid her slippers back on. She almost left for the kitchen but decided it would be best to dress first. She didn't need any unnecessarily uncomfortable moments. Luckily, Kreacher had already retrieved her clothes and unpacked them for her.

When she finally made her way downstairs, she heard low conversation coming from the drawing room. Awkward but silent, she made her way closer to the door; Sirius and Remus were talking quietly from the other side of the closed door.

"So, how did it go?"

"Dreadful."

Hermione felt an awful emptiness swell up inside of her. She knew he hadn't enjoyed it. How could he have, when she just lay there crying?

"Now, Sirius, it can't have been that bad."

"It was. I barely lasted two minutes and-"

"You know how it is when we haven't had it for a while."

"She doesn't know that, does she."

"Well, I suppose not. But circumstances considered, I doubt that really bothered her."

"Yes, thank you. You reminded me of why else is so terrible. She hated it."

"Hate is a strong word. I'm sure-"

"No. She hated it. Couldn't even look at me."

"She's young, Sirius."

"Exactly."

"And inexperienced. It was doubtlessly awkward for her. Imagine having a situation like that as your first sexual experience…"

"She cried, Moony."

One or both of them sighed, it was hard to tell. "It'll get better. Just give it time."

"Right. When will it get better? When she goes off to Hogwarts and I have to go meet her there for our _sessions_? When everyone teases her about her disgusting, old husband?"

"You're not disgusting, Padfoot. Quit being so dramatic."

"But old, you don't deny."

"Of course not. My wife's not much older than yours. It makes me feel older every day. But you're not like me. You'll adapt; you always do. Women bring out your youth. Besides, Hermione's a great catch and you're extremely lucky the boys her age were too intimidated to ask her."

"Ron," Sirius snarled the word.

"Yes," Remus responded after a moment of silence. "Where is the young lady this morning?"

"Probably lying bed trying to figure a way out of this."

"Perhaps you could prepare her breakfast. Start the day off right."

"I just…I just want to be alone today."

She could hear a chair squeak as one of them stood and she made her way quickly back to the staircase and down to the kitchen. She didn't want to be caught eavesdropping. Especially when Sirius was so unhappy with her. And she _had_ promised him that she would be practically invisible. She was aware a few minutes later when someone entered the kitchen behind her. She struggled to put on an innocent mask as opposed to the one of guilt she was already wearing.

"Good morning, Hermione," Remus greeted, helping himself to another cup of tea.

"Good morning, Profe- Remus."

"How are you this morning?"

"…Oh, you know," she said evenly, shrugging. "You?"

"Just fine, thank you." He sat at the table and began to fiddle with a tea cup. "Sirius is worried that perhaps you were displeased with his performance last night." She froze in the middle of filling the kettle. "I know it's not my place, but I… Well, I guess I just don't know how to keep my nose to myself."

They were silent for several minutes while she finished preparing the water to boil. "I don't know what you want me to say, Professor."

"I don't either. I suppose, I want you to know that he's going to be in a mood today and it's not because of you."

"Yes it is."

"Indirectly."

"Directly."

"Hermione. Is there something you're not telling me?"

She was careful to avoid eye contact with her old teacher and pulled the kettle off the stove to fill their cups. "Nothing you don't already know, I expect."

He sighed, twirling the cup in his hands.

"It wasn't exactly a wonderful night. It was awkward, it hurt, I cried, and he didn't enjoy it either. What else is there to know?"

"That it gets better. The first time is always the worst. And it's been so long for him that I'm not certain that helped anybody."

"Not to mention the creepy man sitting two feet away."

"Undoubtedly."

They sipped their tea in silence until Remus, finishing his, stood to leave. "Dora's waiting for me. She told me not to come over, but…"

"Nose got away from you again?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I suppose so. Take care, Hermione."

"Tell Tonks, I said hello." She watched him leave then laid her head on the table. She had no idea what to do with herself for two weeks until the start of term. She decided to wander up to the library and find something new to read.

* * *

Time passed dreadfully slow in this musty old house. The only company Hermione got was from Kreacher and occasionally Harry. Ron was having a hard time visiting her because Katie was having a rough time adjusting to being married to him and having to clean up his mess all the time. In return for being his maid, she demanded his presence constantly.

Harry on the other hand, complained that Ginny kept thrusting him out the door. She held no interest in sitting around the house all day cooking and cleaning. After all, they did still live with her parents, something Harry planned to remedy before winter break.

Hermione just didn't know what to do with herself. Kreacher cooked and cleaned and that left nothing for her to do around the house. And whenever she offered to help him, he took it as an insult and thought she was displeased with his work. Irritated, she stopped offering. They had no yard to relax in, only damp, dark rooms. Would Sirius want to live in this house forever? She wished he would suddenly decide to move somewhere brighter, with a yard, and maybe a pond, somewhere less secret. But it was no use, that just wasn't going to happen. She might as well get used to the place.

She closed the book on her lap and groaned, rubbing her dry eyes. She was so _bored_! Lacking energy, she stood and decided to search out her hiding husband. She had barely even caught a glimpse of him in the past few days and spoken not a single word. "Sirius?" She wandered up the hallway, peeking in doors as she went. "Sirius?"

"In here," his muffled voice called from up the stairs and to the left. She quickly followed it and found him, he stuffed papers inside an old box and shoved it beneath the bed. "Did you need something?" His eyes were dark and heavy; he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"I was just thinking of going to Diagon Alley or-"

"Oh, right, sorry." He stood and pulled out his wand, summoning a bag from some other room. It zoomed into his hand with a jingle and Hermione furrowed her brow. "Here you are. Just keep whatever you don't spend for the next time." He held out the coin purse without so much as looking at her face.

"I don't want your money." She couldn't help the frown that turned her lips at his assumption. "I just wanted to know if you'd like to come."

He turned to look at her for the first time and blinked. "No…thank you. I'm busy at the moment."

She sighed and left him standing, arm still outstretched. She hated shopping alone; truth be told, she hated shopping at all, but she did have some supplies she needed to purchase before she returned to school. And it would be nice to stop in and see Fred and George's shop. They always had new and clever inventions.

"Hermione, wait!" Sirius caught up to her and brushed a hand through his curly hair. "I'm sorry about that. I'll go."

"You don't have to."

"I know that. But I'd like to."

She smiled as he gripped her elbow and took them to Diagon Alley. It was full of people, some rushing with little children, others slowly perusing the shops. It was reminiscent of her first trip there, before the threat of Voldemort had returned and ran off most of the shops. Families were once again enjoying themselves and it made her proud that she helped achieve that. Maybe someday…she glanced at Sirius's dark face. But no, she guessed she shouldn't get her hopes up. That was the idea behind the whole marriage law and it's stipulations, but should she conceive, she didn't imagine Sirius would play the role of proud father.

"Mummy, look! It's Hermione Granger!" An eager ten year old was jumping and tugging at her mother's hand.

"Don't be silly. That looks nothing like her." The mother shook her head and smiled apologetically at the couple as she passed, dragging her protesting child.

Hermione shrugged an awkward shoulder, that happened to her a lot since the fall of Voldemort. One member of a group would recognize her, but the others would convince them that she wasn't pretty or tall enough to be Harry Potter's famous friend. The only time she was bothered for autographs or pictures was when she was with either the highly recognized Harry or Ron. Apparently, they were attractive enough to live up to the public's standards.

"Why didn't you correct that woman?" Sirius asked as they headed into the book shop.

"Because I don't feel like taking pictures and signing autographs today. Do you?"

"Not so much."

She had barely shopped for twenty minutes before she ran into Terry Boot. "How are you?" He hugged her.

She chatted easily with him about his new wife, a sixth year Ravenclaw, who he was less than pleased with. "If I had known you were still on the market, I'd have snatched you up. I thought you were with Weasley."

"No. We separated a little before they passed it."

"So who did you marry then?"

"Sirius." She gestured to the empty space that had previously held Sirius. "Well, he was just here."

"I don't know a Sirius. What year is he in? Or did he already graduate."

"Yeah, a while back. I'm sure you've heard of him, Sirius Black." She watched as Terry's face paled a bit. "Ah, you do know him then." She chuckled inwardly as he struggled to compose himself, she never was too fond of him; he had a habit of being harsh in his prejudgments.

"Yes, well, I really ought to be off. I'm sure my Cynthia is looking for me." He offered her a semi-friendly wave and headed for the door.

"Sirius?" Hermione checked the whole of the store for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Less than pleased, she finished her shopping and headed back to Grimmauld Place. Quietly, she searched the house for him, and there he was, lying on the couch in the sitting room. Disgruntled, she huffed and headed for her bedroom to pack her new purchases for her return to Hogwarts.

_A/N: Thanks for reading please review lovies!_


	6. The Change

"Hermione?" Sirius called from the stairway.

"Yes?" She stuck her head out of the library, where she spent most of her time since their trip to Diagon Alley.

"It's, er, well…it's Tuesday."

"Oh. Already? Is he…is he here?"

"Should be any moment. You should put on a dress, or a skirt. You know, something that will keep you covered. I know he's not supposed to be able to really see anything, but I don't trust that fellow."

"Alright," she whispered. "I'll just go to your room to wait then, shall I?"

"Yes, that's fine. Might as well get in the bed too."

Hermione dug through her clothes to find a skirt. Other than her school uniform the only one she had that wasn't formal was a sarong. She quickly wriggled out of her jeans and tied the wrap about her waist. She wanted to be in the bed before Sirius got in the room, so it wouldn't be so awkward getting started this time. She hurried to his room but stopped cold when she reached the bed; how she hated this. She imagined she'd just have to get used to the intrusiveness of the whole process. It wasn't as if she had a choice. Footsteps carried to her position so she bravely pulled back the covers and slid in the bed.

A few moments later, Sirius entered the room followed by Mr. Flint who looked as rushed as before. His eyes narrowed at her momentarily as they located her already in the bed.

"Wands please," Flint asked in an irritated tone. Both Hermione and Sirius surrendered their wands and waited for the enchantments to be placed. "Commence." He moved several steps away, throwing up the barrier again.

Sirius turned to her with a raised eyebrow before shrugging slightly and removing his shirt. She swallowed roughly as he climbed in the bed with her. She kept her focus on his soft grey eyes as he slid a hand beneath her skirt to pull her knickers off. Trembling a little, she lifted her bum to help him take them down. His eyes seemed to search her face briefly before he moved atop of her.

She parted her legs a little easier than their previous time; though it still felt bizarre that Sirius should settle so heavily between them. His hand moved to down, to work her wrap out of the way. Then his fingers started to move lower and she again stared wordlessly at the ceiling. Another minute and she winced and closed her eyes.

She felt the tears searing the back of her eyes, trying to escape again; she refused to allow them this time. She turned her head to the side and bit her lip, trying to ignore what was happening to her body. With a sigh, Sirius removed his hand. She bit off the little cry that climbed up her throat; he didn't need to know how awful it was for her.

She was relieved to note it wasn't as painful as the first time, though it still stung. As he began to move, his head fell down to her shoulder. She could feel his heavy breathing against her neck. She cracked her eyes a fraction and saw his fist clenched beside her head. His shoulder moved in and out of her vision and she found herself oddly accessing how muscular it was, and tense.

A low strangled grunt came from him, smothered by her hair, as his shoulder moved faster. She realized it was taking him longer than the last time and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Perhaps she should be pleased; he was after all complaining about how quickly it ended before. However, she wanted it over. She wanted his strange male body off of her. She wanted that pain deep inside of her to subside. She wanted to go to sleep alone like she had the rest of her life. Thankfully, it was only another minute before he grunted again and then stilled.

"Until Friday." Flint passed by them and out the door quickly.

Hermione breathed deeply when he slid from her body and rolled off to the side. "He sure seemed to be in a hurry."

"I noticed that as well. Didn't leer near as often as last time." She cleared her throat trying to sound normal when she spoke again. "Well, I'll just…I'm going to go."

"Was it-" he hesitated, shaking his head. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight." She slipped from the bed straightening her skirt and tiptoeing out as quickly as possible. As she entered her bedroom, tears began to fall; how was she going to deal with this for the rest of her life?

The next week passed quickly enough with Hermione staying mostly to herself in the library and Sirius passing quietly through his own house like a ghost. They took occasional visits from Remus, Harry and of course, Flint. On the eave of her return to school, she decided she'd had enough. Without stopping to think of what she was going to say, Hermione determinedly sought him out. She checked all the spots she knew him to linger in but saw not a glimpse of him.

When she was just about to give up and admit that she didn't know what she even wanted to have out with him, she heard the faintest whisper down a dark corridor. It was a strange sound, one she wasn't familiar with. She crept along the passageway she had never been down before to a lonely room at the end. Pausing, she waited to hear anything further. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that she shouldn't proceed. Being who she was though, she ignored the instinct when another little noise floated from just behind the closed door.

Hermione slowly pushed open the door just a fraction; wide enough only for one eye to peer in. What she saw made her heart break just a little. Sirius was sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by old photographs. His eyes were watery, cheeks red, but he was smiling. She couldn't see the picture he held so closely to his chest but the others were of the Marauders through various stages in school. One showed an obviously inebriated Sirius licking Remus's face. In a second, he and James were wrestling shirtless. Yet another showed him holding a laughing Peter in a headlock.

"Pathetic, aren't I?" Sirius asked in a low voice. "Locked away with my memories and my guilt." Hermione began to deny it, but he cut across her before she could really get started. "It's like Azkaban all over again, but with actual proof that everything I've lost was real."

Hermione squatted down in the doorway, afraid to get any closer, that it might dispel his sudden willingness to talk. "You still have Remus." She pushed the picture of the two of them closer.

Sirius chuckled picking it up. "We were celebrating Moony's first love." Hermione smiled at the thought of young Remus Lupin in love. "He wouldn't even talk to her. Hannah, I think it was. But he followed her everywhere. Watched her every move. And denied it for ages." He shook his head.

"What happened?" she asked when he apparently wasn't going to continue.

"Oh. Nothing. We finally got him convinced to ask her on a date, but she turned him down. Liked James instead."

"Oh, that's awful. Poor Professor Lupin."

He huffed. "Yeah. Couldn't get the bloke to talk to another bird for an entire year." He picked up another photo, the one of he and James wrestling. "He was small but wiry, that one. Just like Harry. Fight his way out of almost anything." His voice began to break and he dropped the picture and selected the one with Peter, only to stare at it for a moment and toss it away. He cleared his throat. "This is my favorite though." He touched the one sitting directly in front of him. "First year." All four boys were making ridiculous faces at the camera. "Before…everything."

Unsure of how to proceed, she simply looked at him.

"It's my fault, you know."

"No. That's not true."

"It is." She hated the calm assuredness in his voice. "It was my idea to trade with Peter. It was a stupid mistake and it cost them everything." His eyes were tearing up again. "And Remus, look what I did to him!"

"But you didn't-"

"I did. Of course I did. I should never have trusted Peter. We all knew something was going wrong with him. But we could never have imagined that he would have- That he could've- And as much as I want to hate him for what he did to all of us, to Harry, to James. I look at these pictures and I know that I loved him. He was one of my closest friends. And to know that he's dead now too…" Tears fell slowly down his cheeks. "I hate myself for grieving for him."

She sat quietly, not sure what to do or say, just looking at all the different pictures laid out in between them. She was studying one of James and Lily when a loud voice called from the entrance. It was Friday. A hand shaking, she reached out to help him collect the pictures.

"Just leave them," he mumbled, wiping his face off. They had barely reached the stairs when Flint stuck his obnoxious nose over the railing and made a show of checking his watch. "Sure knows how to get a fellow in the mood, that one."

Hermione snorted and paid no mind to the way his voice was still broken. Ignoring the man, they continued straight up to the bedroom and had their wands held out by the time he caught up with them. He seemed less than pleased as he snatched them away and began performing the routine charms. She was already regretting not wearing her skirt as she climbed into the bed, knowing she'd have to fully kick off her jeans.

Sirius slid in next to her and began to pull off his own pants, so she followed his lead by removing her own. That didn't seem as bad as waiting while he did it for her. Biting her lip, she waited for him to roll on top of her and begin. But he didn't. He lay on his side facing her, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed. Still, she waited, until Flint started making disgruntled noises from behind his barrier.

"Sirius?"

"A moment please." A tear leaked out the corner of his eye, splashing onto his pillow, but he remained frozen. After yet more impatient sounds from the Ministry official, Sirius groaned and opened his eyes. He shook his head and ran a hand over his face.

"Is there a problem?" Flint hissed.

"Yes. I can't…er…I'm having trouble with…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Black. But inability to perform is not acceptable. You have ten minutes to begin intercourse or I will be forced to take the necessary actions." His normally angry voice sounded unusually chipper. Apparently, he couldn't wait to cart someone off to Azkaban.

Sirius began to breath hard and he squeezed his eyes shut again, tight. One of his hands disappeared beneath the covers. After a minute, he opened his pleading eyes to Hermione. Swallowing thickly, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She unhooked her bra before she could lose the courage and dropped it to the floor. She wanted to keep her eyes on his but her bravery didn't extend that far. She almost thought it was all for naught when he still failed to roll on top of her, but the sudden warmth pressing to her side proved otherwise.

His rough finger grazed her chin and her eyes immediately found his and noticed the change in them. Where before she could read only sadness and hopelessness, now she saw hunger and something warm beginning to grow. One of his hands reached out to cup her small breast gently. She closed her eyes when he kneaded it ever so softly, it almost felt nice. She gasped and her eyes flew open when he took one of them into his mouth. Something deep within her nearly responded to his touch when, "Five minutes" was called out in an annoyed voice. She simply closed her eyes again and turned her head to the side when he moaned against her flesh.

She was slightly alarmed when he did move on top of her, she wasn't prepared for the feeling of his body with no clothing in the way. She nearly shied away and barely resisted clamping her thighs together. He didn't bother trying to warm her up with his hand first, besides they both knew it would be pointless. Instead, he just moved as gently as possible. It didn't really hurt anymore, but it was extremely uncomfortable.

He didn't move with the same shallow prodding that she had become accustomed to. One hand still fondling her breast, the other moved down to grab her thigh and hoist it up higher on his waist. Instead of burying his face in her shoulder, he returned his arm next to her head and pushed up on his elbow for leverage.

Hermione tried to keep her body relaxed; that was the key to not sex not being painful, after all. But the new position made it more difficult. That and the fact that he kept leaning down to kiss her breasts. He lasted longer than ever and she was getting sore by the time he gave a small cry. Exhausted, he slumped down atop of her, sweat making his skin slick.

"You'll have a new case manager once you return to Hogwarts, Mrs. Black. But your schedule will not change." Flint stared down at her and she was glad that Sirius was laying so heavily atop her. "It was my pleasure to attend these sessions with you. Perhaps some time later, we could meet again."

"Excuse me?" Hermione yelped.

Sirius leapt to his feet and grabbed his wand from the arrogant man's hand. "That's my wife you're talking to." He leveled the wand at Flint's nose. "One more word and you'll regret ever coming here tonight."

Hermione couldn't blame the man for turning chalk white and backpedaling quickly out of the room. In that moment, Sirius looked every bit the crazed mass murderer that he was painted to be so long ago. He tailed Flint all the way to the entrance before returning to his bedroom. He stood there, completely naked, sweaty, and confident. "Wanker." Then his eyes moved over to Hermione, where she still huddled beneath his covers. She was blushing furiously from where her eyes had roamed to only moments before. "You alright?"

"Yes," she squeaked and had to roll her eyes at herself.

"Do you…do you want to stay here tonight?"

"What? Oh! I-er…"

"Not with me! Of course, not with me. I'll stay in one of the spare rooms. You just look…comfortable."

"I…alright. If you're certain."

"Absolutely."

**A/N: Okay, so I really hope you liked this one. It was my favorite to write. Let me know dearies!**


	7. Back to School

"I don't know, Gin," Hermione whispered through the floo. "It was just different."

"Well, did you like it?" Ginny leaned forward in anticipation.

"…No. And I don't understand why." She stole a glance behind her, making sure Sirius hadn't wandered into the living room. "It seems like he does everything right. I mean, it happens like you describe it. Maybe there's just something wrong with me."

"Of course there's nothing wrong with you." She pulled a face, laying a hand over her belly. "Look, let me ask Mum."

"No!"

She sighed, "Fine. Did he like it more than usual?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"You're not making this easy, you know. What made it different then?"

"Well, normally he's fairly…quick. And we don't really touch each other." Ginny shook her head. "This time though he lasted a long while and he," she glanced behind her again, "touched me and used his mouth."

"So he gave you oral sex?"

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous, not down there; on my chest."

"Oh. Alright, so…that was a problem?" she sounded confused.

"No, it was just different. He was different. Almost like it wasn't a chore. And afterwards the guy was a creep and Sirius chased him out of the house naked!" Ginny laughed. "I know. And when he came back to his bedroom, he looked…"

"Good?" Ginny snickered when Hermione blushed. "There's nothing wrong with admiring your husband's physique."

"Stop," Hermione fought down the redness.

"Well was there anything different before you guys started?"

"…Yes."

"But you're not going to tell me?"

"I don't really think I should. I don't think he'd like me to."

"Was it physical?"

"No."

"Emotional?"

She paused. "Sort of."

"Well there's your answer. It changed for him because it became emotional and for you it still wasn't, so it was the same as every time before."

"I wouldn't say it was emotional for him."

"Really. Sounds like it was."

She sighed. "I don't know. I don't feel like I know anything anymore."

"Sorry." She shrugged indifferently. "So are you ready to back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes! And no. It'll be strange; don't you think?"

"Probably. I'll miss sharing a bed with Harry, but I'm still looking forward to it."

"I'm not looking forward to a new overseer."

"Ugh, me either."

"Although, he can't be any worse than the last one."

Hermione shifted awkwardly on Platform Nine and Three-quarters; Sirius had insisted on carrying her luggage. Ever since their previous session, he had been acting differently, more chivalrous, more attentive. This morning, her last before leaving for school, he had even made her breakfast.

They still rarely spoke to each other, but he spent more time occupying the same room as her.

"Do you want to find a seat?" Sirius asked, gesturing towards the stationary train.

"I suppose so. I thought Harry and Ron would be here by now."

"They still have twenty minutes. And Mrs. Weasley isn't there to hurry them along anymore." He nodded over to where Molly stood clutching her purse and looking nervously around. Arthur kept patting her shoulder and kissing her hair. They really were sweet together. She stopped that train of thought before it could really take off. "So…" he trailed off, looking at the train.

"Right." With one last glance around, she sighed and climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express, looking for an empty compartment. She felt Sirius hesitate behind her. Turning, she saw him eyeing the front of the train.

"Don't you need to sit with the prefects?"

"No, not anymore. I turned down the Head Girl slot." She moved towards the rear.

"Ah." He followed her closely but appeared distracted.

"Hello Hermione," a pretty blonde greeted.

"Oh, hello Susan. How was your holiday?"

"Could've been better. Your dad came with you?"

"Who?" Hermione turned, confused to see Sirius looking off into the distance.

"I wish my dad would've come with me. But he and my husband," she said it like it was a dirty word, "don't get along."

"Susan, this is my husband, Sirius." The girl flushed crimson as she stuttered apologies.

"No harm done. Honest mistake." Sirius threw her a charming smile.

Hermione couldn't help but grin at him. She admired his ability to feign normalcy. "So, who did you marry Sue?"

"Oh," her face turned glum. "Cormac McLaggen. You remember him?"

She felt a sudden well of pity for her Ravenclaw friend. "Yes, yes I do. How did that come about?"

"The list."

Hermione swept her into a fierce hug. "I'm so sorry. If you need anything…"

"Thanks." She wiped away a stray tear. "I'm okay. Go on, then. I didn't mean to hold you up."

"I'll see you soon," Hermione promised. She slowly made her way further back in the now crowded walkway. "Luna!"

The pretty girl turned and waved before ducking into a compartment. When Hermione reached it, she sighed in relief; it was empty save Luna and Neville. "Hello Hermione."

"Hi Luna, Neville. This is Sirius." Neville stood and shook his hand while Luna just tilted her head as she studied him.

"You're Sirius Black. Father always said you hadn't really killed all those people. Why haven't you gone back to singing?"

"…I'm sorry?"

"So, do you mind if I ride with you?" She spoke before Luna could respond.

"Course not." Neville seemed just as keen not to return to the previous conversation. "Harry and Ron coming?"

"Yes. And Ginny. They should be here by now."

"I really should get going," Sirius interrupted. He stowed her bag on the rack and hovered awkwardly before turning abruptly to leave.

"Sirius, wait!" She stopped him in the aisle. "I…thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you in a couple days." Again he shifted uncomfortably. Quickly, before he could spin away, she grabbed him in a soft, strange hug.

"Bye." He gave her a tight smile, then left. Unusual, his manners were normally flawless. She considered trailing after him but Harry had just squeezed through the crowd. "It's about time," she grumbled.

Harry grimaced as he drug two heavy trunks into the compartment. "Whatever happened to girl power and not needing a man's help?"

"We got married," Ginny smirked. "That changes the rules."

"Lovely." He heaved the luggage up with a grunt.

"Isn't it?" Ginny sat beside Hermione. "So how're things with Sirius?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"Good, I think. No need for wiggly eyebrows, but still good. He's acting a bit odd today though."

"He was mumbling something about memories when we left him," Harry supplied, plopping down by Ginny.

A moment later, Ron tumbled in, just as the train started moving. "Sorry, it took longer than I'd thought to say goodbye to Katie."

Hermione didn't even want to imagine what that parting entailed. It was hard to be the only one of her close friends to not have a romantic attachment in their marriage. The ride to Hogwarts seemed to take ages; all of her friends were cuddled up with each other, except Ron, who was staring dreamily out the window. She could tell already this would be one long year.

She hadn't been wrong; school was no longer the warm place of her memories. Instead it reminded her of the war and all of those lost to it. Many of the students were mere ghosts of themselves. She had been in the library studying when Dennis Creevey snuck up on her, taking her picture with his brother's old camera. Before she could even say hello, he slouched away, rubbing a loving finger over it; all of his old enthusiasm for life, apparently gone.

Lavender hadn't returned to school. Parvati said she'd married, but rarely left their home because of her scars. Hermione made a mental note to owl Lupin and ask him to visit the girl.

It was a rough two days before Tuesday finally rolled around. Hermione wasn't sure which stressed her more, her upcoming session with Sirius, in which she didn't know what to expect because of their last time together, or the new creepy guy watching them at it.

Along with their new schedule, that arrived by owl that morning, she received a time table. They would no longer have a luxurious two hours to complete their contract, they now had sixty minutes. How romantic. And any couple not falling pregnant by April would be rescheduled for three sessions each week. Great.

After lunch, Ginny and Hermione were lounging in the Common Room when Harry walked by with a wink, and out the portrait hole.

"Gotta go." She giggled, getting to her feet.

"Where to?" Hermione was only vaguely curious.

"Since we have a time limit now, I'm off to get Harry warmed up for our session. It starts in about thirty minutes."

"Oh." She felt her face warm as her friend practically ran for the exit. She had to wait until seven o'clock for hers to begin. And the delay was not pleasant. She decided homework was the best use of her time, or at least the most distracting, while she waited.

Harry and Ginny returned a while later, both exhausted and freshly showered. They snuggled on the couch, waiting for dinner. Several other pairs were situated much the same; sending a jab of jealously into Hermione's belly.

5:30, sigh.

6:00, squirmy stomach.

6:30, pack up books.

6:45, time to go.

She rose quietly from her place near the fire and avoided all the eyes watching her as she left Gryffindor Tower.

She walked slowly towards the staff quarters, where she was to meet Sirius and wait for their turn.

There he was, sitting in an uncomfortable looking straight back chair. He appeared relaxed and she wondered how he did that. He didn't react to her until she sat beside him, glancing at the time, two minutes to go. He offered her a small smile, but no words.

Silently they waited, until at last the door opened and a loud, clear voice called for them; it was a woman.

With a sigh, Hermione followed Sirius into the room. It was small and empty save for one twin sized bed, over by the window and a large comfy chair near the door.

Her mouth dry, she felt faintly relieved the overseer was female. She handed over her wand, meeting the woman's eyes and gasped. It was Annabelle Something from the Ministry. Perfect. Annabelle smirked smugly and began casting the usual spells over them. Hermione tried to impersonate Sirius's cool, dark face.

"Please," she purred, "begin."

Hermione swallowed thickly, turning shifty eyes on her husband.

"No worries, love," he whispered in her ear. "Didn't like her then. Don't like her now. Still can't remember her name."

Hermione snorted, but nodded her head. She wasn't sure where the little spark of jealousy had come from, but it was gone already, leaving her empty once more.

Sirius wrapped his big hands around her waist, pulling her towards the bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Annabelle throw up a barrier with an angry flick of her wand.

A step away from the bed, he released her waist and dropped his robes smoothly. She raised shaky fingers to her own robes and knew this was always the hardest part. His sturdy ones brushed hers out of the way to quickly dispose of the robe. He pulled her sweater off next and then his shirt. He fingered the buttons on her top, but left them be.

Kicking off his shoes, he let his trousers drop to the floor. Hermione's cheeks burned as she admired his body and saw the way his pants tented out. But not as bad as when he knelt in front of her and slid his hands up her thighs to remove both knickers and tights. Dragging them off, along with her shoes, he stood back up and held her hand, pulling her to the bed.

She felt oddly detached as he lay on top of her and ran his nose down her neck. One hand worked at her buttons while the second hiked her modest skirt up. As soon as her breasts were freed, he pressed his chest to hers with a sigh.

As normal at this point, Hermione turned her face away and closed her eyes, waiting it out.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I had a little argument with my muse. We're back on speaking terms now though, so I hope you liked this one. Any thoughts? **


	8. Sirius POV

**Sirius's P.O.V.**

Sirius forced himself to ignore her turned away face and the disgust that it was obvious she felt for him. He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, pushing away all thought as he focused on feeling.

As usual, that didn't work as well as he'd hoped. He thoroughly enjoyed the feel of the soft young woman beneath him. But her dry passage was slightly rough. Had he not gone so long without, he doubted if he would be able to get off at all. It was just another sign that she clearly didn't want him.

Grunting, he pushed the thought aside and instead turned his attention to the soft little breasts pressed against his chest.

"Mmm," he hummed, pushing up to his elbows. Opening his eyes, he bypassed her blank face and zipped to her rosy nipples. He reached over to squeeze one, leaning down to taste it, so sweet. Switching from one bouncing mound to the other was enough to finish him, well within the new time limit.

He rested his chest against Hermione's, affording her what little modesty he could.

"You have ten minutes to clear out," the Ministry witch announced coldly from her corner, not yet removing the barrier.

Groaning, Sirius pushed up and moved her shirt to hide her breasts. He sat back on his haunches, fixing his boxers, then reached to slide her skirt down to her knees again. Without looking, he handed her the rest of her clothing while she fixed her bra and buttoned her shirt.

Sirius pulled his clothes back on, purposefully keeping his back to Hermione so she could shimmy her knickers and tights back into place. When he saw her slipping her shoes on, he turned and waited patiently for her. She stood, a little shaky and he offered her his arm. She took it, cheeks turning a soft pink; she confused him.

They had just had sex and she was almost completely absent from it. And yet, here she was blushing at taking his arm. He wondered if perhaps there was some part of her that appreciated him as a man, as long as it didn't involve the bedroom. Sirius couldn't help but speculate if she would react the same to a younger, more attractive man.

Sighing, he led her out of the room.

"Would you like me to walk you back to the Tower?"

"No," she blurted quickly. "Er, no thank you. I'm just…I have to…I should-"

"That's fine. You don't have to explain yourself to me." He put on a fake grin and easy going attitude. Secretly, he was wallowing. And he couldn't wait to get home and succumb to it.

Two weeks had gone by and Sirius was growing frustrated with Hermione's lack of participation. It was only made worse by his longing for companionship. Over the short period in which she had shared his home, he had grown accustomed to seeing her there. In fact, he had even begun to enjoy her company; especially the way she could be in the same room and not chat his ear off. He was far from in love, but he had to admit, at least to himself and most likely Remus, that he did fancy her. If only she'd stop being so damned cut off!

Growling, he tapped the skillet too hard, causing his bacon to flop out, onto the floor.

"Hello," Remus called from the doorway.

Sirius sighed and dropped into a chair, ignoring the mess he'd made. "Remus," he greeted.

"I see everything's going well."

"Oh, yes, brilliantly."

"Mm-hmm." The werewolf threw him a sour look. "Dora is pregnant again."

Sirius paused, turning slowly to see his friend smiling while cleaning up the mess. "Well done, mate."

"Yes, well, it's all in the timing, isn't it."

"I obviously wouldn't know."

"Be patient, Sirius. Do you really think if she were to fall pregnant now, that it would really help the situation?"

"Maybe," he grumbled. "I'm sure she'd be relieved to take a break from those blasted 'sessions'."

"Possibly. But it's doubtful that hormone overload will endear you to her."

Sirius harrumphed and stabbed at the sausage Remus sat in front of him. "Well, then, can you tell me what will?"

"I'm afraid I don't know."

They ate breakfast quietly together, and left the dishes for the aging Kreacher. Moving to the sitting room, they pulled out the Wizard's chess set. It wasn't long before Sirius realized that Remus was destroying him. He had just reached out to knock over his king when an unexpected sound carried from the kitchen.

Sirius?" The soft voice sounded slightly garbled.

He flicked his king over and left for the kitchen, brows furrowed. There she was, in the fireplace. "Hermione?"

"Sorry about this," she sniffled, red eyed and sad.

"What happened?" Fear for his godson tightened his belly. "Harry?"

"No, no, he's fine," she assured him in a watery voice. "It's my aunt." Tears welled in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "She's died."

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry." He started to reach a hand into the fire, but stopped, not wanting to add to her stress.

She nodded her head, and turned to wipe away the tears. "We're excused from Friday's session."

"A small miracle," he mumbled, receiving a slight, short-lived grin.

"Yes, well…I'd like to floo to you. Your house, I mean, before I Apparate to my parents' place. It's much closer and I don't feel comfortable Apparating so far in this state." She refused to make eye contact.

"When?" She nibbled her lip.

"Tomorrow morning, if that's alright. I don't want to get in your way."

"Don't be ridiculous. Come now if you'd like." Her eyes flew to his. "Love, this is your house too; you don't need my permission."

"I'd still prefer it," she whispered, looking down again.

He sighed. "Come home, Hermione. Tonight." He watched as she seemed to be deciding. "Please? This old house gets lonely." He said it in a casual tone he didn't feel.

She smiled a little and nodded acceptance, lifting his heart. "Give me an hour."

"Of course." And she disappeared, taking her head back to Hogwarts. "Remus!" he hollered, going back to the sitting room. His friend was waiting patiently for his return. "Time to go."

"I'm sorry?" Even though unsure of what was happening, he stood to leave.

"Go home to your wife."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes." He sighed. "No. Hermione's aunt died, so she's coming home. Within the hour!"

"That's-Sirius you realize she'll take offense if you're smiling about her aunt's death?"

That sobered him up a bit. "you're right. Sorry. I'm just not thinking. Well, I am thinking, just not about the right things." He gripped Remus by the collar and shook him lightly. "This could be my chance."

"For what exactly?"

"Nothing devious enough for that particular scowl." He paused, feeling the excitement taking him over again. "I can show her that I'm here for her. That I want to be her husband. That I can be what she needs."

"Can you?"

Sirius paused, pushing his giddiness aside. "I can try." He released his friend. "Now out with you! My wife will be here soon," he practically sang. He wasn't too worried about his joyous feelings; as soon as her sad little face was back in front of him, he would be in control again.

He would have four days and nights to spend in her company; to be near her with no sexual pressures.

"Sirius?" She was in the kitchen again and Remus was already gone, taking his leave unnoticed.

"Yes, love?" He trotted in, expecting just her head again, but she stood awkwardly waiting. "That was fast. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No, no thank you." He took her bag from her nervous hands and gestured her the rest of the way in. She went straight for the sitting room and dropped onto the squishy couch. "I can't thank you enough, Sirius. They were all so…supportive and kind and I couldn't stand another minute of their pity," she finished viciously.

Sirius grimaced, he could definitely understand that. With a flick of his wand, he sent her luggage up to the room she had occupied over the summer. A little unsure of himself now that he was indeed faced with her grief, he sat in the chair to her left. He relaxed into his chair and took a sidelong look at her.

Hermione sat stiffly, hunched at bit, and the slowly her face collapsed into sadness. One moment she seemed alright, the next she was sobbing into her hands. They were silent, pain wracked tears and Sirius felt helpless to stop them; he sat frozen with indecision. Finally, he moved to console her, but she was already on her feet.

"I'm sorry. I think I need to be alone." Hermione dashed from the room, leaving a speechless Sirius in her wake.

**A/N: A couple of you expressed that you'd like to know what Sirius thought about all of this, so there you go. Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	9. Grief

Hermione didn't emerge from her room until late afternoon. She had fallen asleep replaying images of her aunt, over and over again. Quietly, she made her way downstairs, to the kitchen. It was her stomach that had driver her out of seclusion, after all.

To her surprise, Sirius was lounging against the wall, watching a few sandwiches grill.

"Hi," she whispered, surprised at her rough voice.

"Oh! Hello. Sit." He pushed off the wall to pull a chair out for her. He very gentlemanly pushed her seat to the table as she sat. "Hungry? I was just making some sandwiches."

"Yes, please." She managed a small smile for him, relieved that he wasn't mentioning her breakdown. They ate in relative silence, and it pleased Hermione to keep it light and comfortable. "How's Remus been?"

"Wonderful, actually. He's going to be a daddy again."

"Oh, that's fantastic! Will you tell them, I said congratulations?"

"Of course," he said, relaxing back into his chair. "How's school going?"

"Not terrible, I suppose." He raised eyebrows at her. "It's just all so different now. They mended the castle of course, but they couldn't fix everything. The Room of Requirement is gone forever, paintings, statues, friends," she nearly choked on the last word. She sighed. "And already _seven_ students have been sent home to prepare for their babies."

"Seven? That seems like a large number of girls already."

"No. Three girls, four boys."

"Ah, I…see."

Hermione chuckled at his furrowed brow. "Justin's wife doesn't attend Hogwarts."

"Ah!"

"I think Harry and Ginny will be joining them soon. She's been feeling sick nearly every morning for the last week."

"Wow. I'm going to be a grand godfather." He eyed her with a practiced casual ease. "How are your mornings?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." She tried to mimic his easy going tone, but knew he could see through it. She, however, couldn't tell if that was the answer he was looking for or not. He simply nodded a couple times before gathering their dirty dishes.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"I need to finish my charms essay." She rubbed her forehead. "But otherwise, I just want to sleep."

"I'll set you up a desk in the library." He softly patted her head once on the way by. She couldn't help but wonder when he had gotten so considerate. Or had he always been that way and she was just too busy butting heads with him to notice? Groaning, Hermione let him have a few minutes head start, before following him to the library.

Sirius had already conjured her a desk and chair and summoned her book bag.

"Thank you, Sirius." She dropped into her chair.

"No problem, love. Whatever you need." He grabbed a book off the shelf and sat on the other side of the room to read.

Hermione focused all of her attention on her essay until the very last word. When she finally lay her quill to the side, she sighed and checked the time. It was getting late; she had worked several hours straight through. Looking around, she saw Sirius asleep in his chair, book resting open on his lap.

Stepping quietly, she made her way over to him and knelt down beside him. Carefully, Hermione slid the book out of his hands and closed it, setting it on the table next to him. She took advantage of his unconsciousness to study him.

He really was a handsome man; his long hair draped across his forehead and down to his shoulders. Gently, she brushed one soft curl off of his face. She watched as he sighed in his sleep, apparently appreciating the caress. She didn't have the nerve to touch his lightly bearded cheek, although she was curious if it was as soft as his hair. All in all, she could've done worse in the husband department.

Sighing, she rose and headed for the kitchen. She searched the pantry until she found some biscuits to have with her tea. She tiptoed back to Sirius's side and debated on waking him for the tea she had prepared for him. Deciding he looked too peaceful to wake, she left the tea with a warming charm on the table beside his book and left him a couple biscuits as well. She had an odd desire to kiss his forehead. Biting her lip, she leaned slowly towards him. Her lips were an inch from his skin when he jumped and growled.

"Moony," he mumbled, sounding irritated, but not actually waking.

Holding her chest in surprise, Hermione shook her head at herself and left him be. She wondered if he was dreaming of his old school days. She would have loved to see him back then; the way Molly Weasley described him, he could've charmed his way into any woman's heart. She chuckled at that. She bet he still could if he really wanted to.

* * *

Sirius groaned and rubbed his stiff neck. What time was it? And how long had he been sleeping in that awful chair. His conjured desk sat empty, Hermione was gone. He sat up with a wince, straightening his sore back; he was getting too old to sleep anywhere but in his own soft bed.

He lit a lamp on the table and noticed the cup of tea she had left for him. Grinning, he drank the warm liquid and nibbled at the biscuits. She really was a nice girl; and he was one lucky son of a bitch. He grunted, standing up to find his wife.

The kitchen was deserted, so too was the lounge, and every other room he passed. A little concerned, he reached her bedroom, and there she was, sound asleep on top of her covers. Quietly, he padded over to her and gently picked her up.

She mumbled something he couldn't make out and curled closer to him. Knowing she was asleep and completely unaware of her actions did not make it any easier to put her back in the bed; but he did it and he covered her to the neck. Softly, he placed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

Sirius walked, lonely, back to his bedroom and stripped before sliding under the sheet.

* * *

Hermione drug herself out of bed late the next morning. Today was the viewing for her aunt. She was nervous to see her mother and cousins. She wished she could have brought Harry and Ron with her; she didn't want to face this alone.

The smell of bacon drew her to the kitchen. Sirius stood in front of the stove in just a pair of trousers, and Hermione fought to control her blush before he noticed her. "Did you make enough to share?" she asked, although it was obvious he had.

"Of course. Sit; it'll be done in a few minutes." He was quiet while she sat and watched his muscular back while he cooked. "I didn't want to get out of bed this morning."

"Me neither." She forced down some of the eggs he placed in front of her; her appetite suddenly gone. "The viewing is tonight," she whispered.

"Ah." He laid the rest of the food on the table. "What time are we leaving?"

"We?" She looked up at him. "You're coming with me?"

"Yes, naturally. That is unless you don't want-" But he was unable to finish his sentence as he was suddenly stumbling under the impact of Hermione's charge. She hugged him tightly, knowing she was making a fool of herself, but at the moment, she couldn't be bothered.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!"

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: Just a little shorter than normal, sorry. But I stayed up late last night to finish it. And that seemed like a good place for a break. **

**So, thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! What you'd like to see, your favorite part, or whatever.**


	10. The Viewing

Hermione sighed, looking in the mirror; her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was tightly bound into a bun. She wasn't ready for this, but a glance at her watch told her it was almost time to go.

Hesitantly, she made her way to Sirius's bedroom. The door stood open, so she looked in, but kept her body slightly outside of it. Sirius sat on the corner of his bed, bent over, tying his shoes. Casually, he flicked his hair out of his face and saw her hovering there.

"Be ready in just a minute," he confirmed, standing to button up his suit jacket. "Is this alright? I borrowed it from Ted."

"Ted?"

"Tonks, Dora's dad. He's a muggleborn. He said this is what muggles wear to these sorts of things."

"Yes, he's right. You'll fit straight in." He tugged on the sleeves, uncomfortable in the muggle attire. "I really appreciate this, Sirius."

"Just glad I can help." He lifted an arm towards her, but she had already turned and didn't notice. Awkwardly, he dropped his arm and followed her from the room.

They left the house and went straight to a thick clump of bushes. Hidden from muggle eyes, Hermione gripped Sirius's arm and apparated them to the alley behind her parents' house. She dropped his arm and sucked in a deep breath.

Together, they walked to the back door. Her mother was waiting there, like before, but this time she threw open the door and pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"Oh, Minny. I've missed you." Her mother's tears slid down her cheeks. She hadn't used the childhood nickname since had reached grade two.

"I missed you too, Mum," she mumbled into the woman's shoulder.

"Sirius," her father greeted, ushering them all inside.

"Chuck."

"We weren't expecting to see you this weekend." Sirius grunted and Hermione was abruptly released by her mother.

"Yes, quite the surprise," Mrs. Granger noted a little coldly.

"Mum, please?" Hermione begged, wiping her face.

"I'm simply saying that a little warning would have been nice." She straightened her shirt jacket and reapplied her red lipstick. "We can't be expected to accommodate all of your whims."

"Mona, he's her husband," Chuck said quietly, taking her by the arm. "I think you should take a little of that medication the doctor prescribed you."

"Not necessary," she grumbled as he led her to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have come." Sirius crossed his arms and backed towards the wall.

"No, I'm glad you're here." She heard her parents arguing in the other room. "She gets like this, depressed. And then she just attacks. If it wasn't you, she would've found something else."

"How are we getting there?"

"Dad's going to drive us. It's only about ten minutes away."

"Well, that won't be awkward at all."

"If you'd rather not go-"

"It was a joke, Hermione."

"I know." She didn't sound positive.

"Alright, Little Bug, time to go." Chuck pushed his wife through the room and out the door.

She stared after them, feet frozen in position until Sirius cleared his throat. She took another deep lungful of air and headed for the door, her husband at her heels.

The drive to the funeral home was long and awkward. Mrs. Granger was still complaining, albeit quieter and they caught every stop light along the way. When they finally pulled to a stop in the cramped little lot, her mum began crying again. And Hermione felt guilty because she preferred her mother that way.

Her father draped an arm around her shoulders and she heard Sirius sigh just to her left. She wondered if she ought to have refused his offer to accompany her. It was pure selfishness that she was putting him through this; making him dress and act like a muggle, attend the burial ceremonies of a woman he had never met, with a mother-in-law that didn't bother to hide her displeasure at his presence. But soon, her father would turn his full attention to his grieving wife and no one would be there for her, except Sirius.

They entered the somber building and were immediately greeted by several family members whose names Hermione could barely recall. It had been so long since she had attended a large family function that many of the faces in the room, she hadn't seen since before starting Hogwarts. Few of them even asked for her name or that of Sirius, but most seemed to already know them. Given some of the looks, she wondered what her mother had been telling people.

However, as they approached the open casket, all such petty thoughts fled from her brain. There was her dear aunt, lying so peacefully and still. Dozens of different faces, so alike in death, flitted through her mind and she squeezed her eyes shut, tears falling silently down her cheeks.

* * *

**(Sirius P.O.V.)**

Sirius trailed along after Hermione, shaking hands, exchanging grim smiles with strangers. It wasn't until she saw the body that she began to tremble. Chuck had his arms around Mona, supporting her when her legs seemed about to give.

Tenderly, Sirius enfolded his small wife in his arms. Her hands came up instantly, to clutch at him, under his uncomfortable suit jacket.

"Come on, love," he whispered. Keeping his arms wrapped around her, he shifted her so that she was at his side, both arms still tightly hugging him, her face buried against his chest. He nodded once to Chuck, before guiding Hermione to a nearby seat. Her parents stayed at the front, near the sons and daughter that missed their mother.

Sirius was surprised at how young the woman was. He wanted to know how she had died, but he didn't want to ask. And he doubted she was in the proper state to answer. Instead, he simply held his wife and placed the occasional kiss on her head.

She still clung to him, crying silently, but not as hard. She also, was no longer shaking. After quite some time, she heaved a shaky breath and pulled away from him. She sat up slowly, taking the tissue Sirius had subtly conjured to wipe her face. They sat in silence for a long while, giving and receiving sporadic hugs from passing grievers; he kept his arm behind her chair and she leaned into him every so often for comfort.

"Ready to go?" Chuck appeared suddenly at their side.

"Yes." Her voice was hoarse and cracked. "Where's Mum?"

"Waiting in the car." He hugged his daughter tightly and led them to the nearly empty lot outside. "Get in sweetheart. I want a word with Sirius."

Hermione hesitated, uncertain. "Go on. We'll be quick," Sirius assured her. Once she was settled, he shut the door softly and turned to her father. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you. You can't know how much I truly appreciate you being here for my little girl." He held his hand out and Sirius shook it briefly. Looking at each other for a moment, Chuck cleared his throat. "Right then. Best not keep the ladies waiting."

"Too right, you are," Sirius agreed, rounding the car and sliding in beside Hermione. She bit her lip and eyed them anxiously. "It's fine," he whispered, leaning close.

He felt a little bad that he enjoyed the way she was depending on him, seeking comfort from him; he shouldn't be happy about anything while she was so sad. But it was impossible to not feel that way.

The ride back to her parents' house wasn't as bad. Her mum was sobbing softly into a tissue and no one spoke. He sighed in relief when he stretched his legs climbing out of the cramped car. They all eventually made it into the house and then the lounge.

"So, Sirius," Chuck said, stopping in the act of sitting. "Will you be staying tonight as well?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Oh!" Hermione jumped. "I forgot to tell you. I'm sleeping here, of course."

"Of course," he half whispered, disappointment sinking his heart.

"You will come back in the morning, won't you? For the fu-funeral?"

"Yes, of course. What time do you want me here?"

She glanced to her parents on the couch, neither was paying attention. "Nine? Is that too early?"

"Consider it done." With a breath to give him courage, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, a little short. You guys are never pleased with the length, lol. I'm already working on the next chapter, if that helps, and about half way through it. **

**So, as usual, thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a review! **


	11. The Funeral

Hermione woke the next morning, still feeling groggy. It felt a little strange to be in her old bed; it had been a while since she had lain there. The last time she had slept in this room was early summer the previous year; the night before she sent her parents to Australia. It felt oddly childish to be there now.

Groaning, she sat up and looked at the time, nine-thirty. Something…she was late for something. The funeral wasn't until eleven-thirty, so what else-Sirius! Moving quickly despite her fogginess, she stampeded down the stairs and straight to the back door. But he wasn't there. She wasn't sure what she was expecting; for him to be waiting silently on the doorstep for her? Would he have left when no one answered?

Slowly, her brain processed the sounds coming from her father's study. His old record player hummed a slow jazzy tune, highlighted ever so often by two soft male voices. The first, she instantly recognized as her dad. The second took her longer to identify, but it was Sirius, that was definitely his low chuckle.

Relieved that he hadn't left, she tiptoed to the semi-open door and peeked in. Talk about feeling childish. The two relaxed in the comfortable recliners positioned near the window and sat smoking cigars. She rolled her eyes at them as Sirius tapped the beat with his foot and Dad closed his eyes and swayed his head.

The song drew to a close and her dad opened his eyes and snuffed out his cigar; Sirius followed suit and flicked his wand, tucking away the record and player.

"Well, Sirius," he said, standing, "I think it's time to wake the women." He thumped Sirius on the back. "You know, as far as son-in-laws go, you're not half bad. A little too close to my age, mind you; but still I could get used to having you around."

"Thanks Dad," Sirius replied with a cheeky grin and laughed loudly when he was punched in the arm.

Hermione stifled her chuckle and hurried back to the kitchen before she got caught spying on them.

"Speaking of," Sirius announced, entering the room.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted, pretending to search through the cabinets for breakfast.

"Morning, Little Bug," Chuck kissed her head and left to wake her mother.

"So, would you prefer I called you Little Bug or Minny? Or perhaps Mia?"

"Don't you dare." She pulled out some cereal and retrieved the milk. He had already placed a bowl and spoon on the table by the box before she turned around. "Thanks." He winked at her and she turned away to hide the sudden blush staining her cheeks. "There's a lunch after, at my cousin's house. Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure." He sat beside her as she ate. "Are you staying here again tonight?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I forgot to-"

"No, no. Don't worry about it. You've got enough to keep you busy without adding me to the list."

She grinned at him and spoke the words before her brain had a chance to filter them. "You really are kind of wonderful." Her face heated up and she knew, she had to be the color of a tomato.

Sirius smiled broadly at her spontaneous compliment. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

She snorted at his ridiculous comment, but her parents came into the room before he had a chance to say anything about it. Her mum looked terrible, sick and old, in her ragged housecoat.

She saw Sirius straighten up and grow stiff, taking up a guarded expression. It pleased her to realize he hadn't adopted the pose or attitude with either her father or herself, although she wasn't thrilled he took such measures in her mum's presence.

Mona went about her morning routine in a sluggish silence. She spoke to no one before returning to her room to prepare for the rapidly approaching funeral, Hermione followed soon after.

(Sirius P.O.V.)

The funeral occurred much like the viewing had; Sirius held his wife close to his chest, comforting her all through the service. He kept his arms secure around her on the way to their car, worried about the way she shook.

The graveside portion was, thankfully, over quick; a few words were said and numerous flowers were laid on the casket and then they all left. In the car, on the way to Hermione's cousin's house, she took a deep, shuddering breath. He watched, entranced as she retook control of her emotions. By the time they pulled to the curb, she seemed almost her normal self.

She obligingly took the arm he offered as they followed Chuck and Mona in to the lunch. This was a custom entirely foreign to Sirius; in the wizarding world, one might toast a fallen friend, but he'd never had a meal for one. He pushed down his own feelings of anxiety and prepared himself to be the charming husband Hermione deserved.

Inside, they mingled while the food was warmed up. Eventually, they were separated by a curious cousin. Sirius wandered the room and found himself in a corner beside Chuck and several other men, sharing a bottle of brandy.

He was fully aware of the looks he was getting. It was obvious that he was the subject of some gossiping, Hermione too. He could imagine what they must think; he as old as he was, Hermione so young and still in school, yet married. The darker his mood got, the more attention he paid to the women surrounding him.

"Is she pregnant?" a squat woman asked.

"Not according to Mona," another answered. "But I bet they're just covering it up."

"Shame. She was always such a bright girl."

"His fault, I'm sure."

"That's what it sounded like to me too. Mona seems to blame him, as well."

"Well it's no wonder. She's not even going to attend University."

Sirius stopped listening as he watched Hermione cross the room. She looked hurt and angry as she approached her mother.

"…Never live up to her potential." The squat woman tisked, sending a glare at Sirius that he neither seen nor cared about.

From across the room, he could see the explosion coming. She walked slowly up to her mother's back, who was talking, huddled together with several other women. Hermione's face was red, her body tight, her hands were even balled into fists.

Sirius moved forward, intent on his wife's features. As he got closer, he could pick up most of Mona's words.

**"My daughter married that…man, who, who-who, I bet he threatened her into it! Emotionally, of course, because my Minny is oh too young to get married to the likes of him. Really now, if it weren't for that stupid la-ov-ey, dovey, school, she wouldn't have been in this situation!"

"Why are you spreading such lies?" Her eyes were clouded with tears.

"Hermione!" Mona yelped, spinning to face her livid daughter. At first she looked panicky, then her face turned impassive, like it had the first day he had met her. "Well, they have to have answers. You can't expect no one would wonder why."

"You know why."

"That school!" Her mask cracked and she looked half crazed. "I should never have let you go. I had my doubts, but you know your father; anything that pleases you."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because it's the truth! It's ruining your life. First you throw away a year to chase after some boy. Then you have to repeat your final year of school. Now you run off and get married!"

"I wasn't chasing after 'some boy'. I told you. I explained to you!" Tears slid down her cheeks freely.

"Hermione," Sirius said softly from her side, before she opened her mouth to continue. Everyone was staring at them. "Remember where you are."

Fresh tears started as she looked around the room, to all the startled, interested faces. "And I didn't 'run off' and get married. I'm still here and I'm still not good enough for you," she accused.

Her mum blinked rapidly, staring but not saying anything. Chuck had moved to hold her, whispering for her to stop.

"I just want what's best for you. You should be attending University, living up to your potential. You can't do that with them."

Hermione turned a tortured face towards Sirius and before he knew it, she was in his arms, crying into his shirt. "Take me home?" she pleaded, brokenly.

Not answering, he stroked her hair and turned them to leave.

"Don't you dare walk away! If you-"

"Mona," Sirius spoke calmly over her, "that's enough for tonight. Don't say anything else you're going to regret. I'm taking her home. And if she feels up to talking, she'll come see you tomorrow before she heads back to school."

Mrs. Granger huffed, but her husband stopped her from speaking. "That sounds reasonable," Chuck said with a nod.

Sirius walked them outside and down the road until he found a secluded location. He held her tightly as he brought them to the clump of bushes near Grimmauld Place. Carefully, he guided her in, to the lounge, and sat with her on the couch.

He held her for so long and she had grown so quiet that he thought perhaps she had fallen asleep.

"I used to spend summers with her," she began softly, not moving from her position against his side. "I'd look forward to it all year. We would go camping, biking, swimming; it was always so much fun. And my cousins, it was almost like having siblings." She paused for a few minutes. "She always had time for me. No matter what."

"It's good that you had that growing up." Sirius stroked her hair again.

"I'm really going to miss that."

"…I know it's not the same, but I'll always be here. Whenever you need to talk, or cry, or scream. Preferably not to hit things. Unless we invite Ron over, that is."

Hermione chuckled softly and pulled back to look at him. "Thank you." She blinked up at him a few times, then her eyes slid down to his lips.

He hesitated, not sure what to do, if anything. Then, blissfully, she took the decision out of his hands. He held his breath as she braced her hands on his chest, leaned up slowly, cautiously and pressed her lips to his.

They both held motionless for a moment, before Sirius decided to press his luck. He nudged her lips just a little and she accommodated him, sliding them with his. He pulled back just a fraction, before reconnecting their lips, both slightly parted.

The breath he held was now escaping through his flared nose. Her small hands, pressed harder against his chest as she leaned more into him, tilting her head a bit more to deepen the kiss. When his tongue brushed hers, she hummed.

Mouths moving in unison, tongues dancing, Hermione brought her hands up from his chest to stroke the back of his neck, making him shiver; it had been so very, very long since he had been touched like that. The hand resting on the back of her head, dipped into her curls, while his free hand stroked her cheek lightly and she hummed at him again.

He started to feel a little lightheaded when the hand on his chest started to work his buttons. When she finally got his shirt open, she paused; slowly her hands laid flat against him and he sighed into her mouth.

Her hands traveled over his torso, caressing his tan skin. Over his shoulders, they slid, pushing his shirt off; one arm at a time, he released his grip on her to drop the material off of his body and out of the way, lips never parting for more than a second.

He had fantasized about this moment almost since the day she asked him to marry her. This is what he had imagined when he thought of their nights together.

She was leaning heavily into him now, arms around him, smoothing over his skin, their kiss deeper, slower than ever before. Cautiously, expecting his hands to be swatted away, he tugged on the zipper at her back. The dress gave way easily beneath his questing hands. A little haltingly, she released him, to let the dress fall to her waist. Next, he unsnapped her bra flawlessly and let his hands trace down her arms and then flung it over his shoulder.

Sirius immediately returned his hands to her body, gliding them over her smooth back, circling her flared hips and back up her ribs. Hesitantly, he cupped her breasts, palming them gently. Deliberately, he brushed his thumb over her nipple and grinned when she mewed and pushed into his hand.

Leaving her lips for the first time, he trailed a path of open-mouthed kisses down her neck. It excited him, the way she dropped her head back to better expose her throat and the way she was breathing so heavily. When his mouth found the peek of her small mound, she gasped and fisted his hair.

He suckled her gently and flicked his tongue teasingly. He was perfectly aware of the squirming she was doing the way she pressed herself closer.

"No," she gasped when he released her breast.

He pulled her face closer for another penetrating kiss. Knowing she was ready, he smoothed his hands up her thighs, her body twitching in response. He guided her up onto her knees, his hands on her hips, beneath the pooled fabric. In one move, he dropped both her dress and panties to her knees.

Ridiculously, his hands shook a little when he smoothed them slowly over her calves and feet. Before he could fathom what to do next, she had released the clasp on his slacks. Hardly holding onto his wits, he raised his hips off the couch so she could shove them off.

Once both of their garments had been banished, she froze. He eased the passionate kiss back to a tender one, as he soothed her back with his hands. Tentatively, she traced a hand up his thigh and abdomen, making him moan with need. Again she leaned into him with a noise of her own when their nude bodies pressed together.

Sirius moved his hands back to her waist and lifted up a little, dragging her onto his lap, her legs straddling him.

Hermione's bashful eyes met his, there was something erotic about the way she nibbled her lip innocently. He had to remind himself, that even though they had been shagging regularly, this was very much like a first time experience for her; in point of fact, it would be the first time he made love to her. Someday, with any luck, they might even grow to love each other. He sincerely hoped so, given that they would be married for the rest of their lives.

He graced her with a cocky smile that made her chuckle just a little. Experimentally, he moved his hips.

"Oh," Hermione gasped, trembling just a bit. Proud of himself, he repeated the movement until she was a quivering mess in his arms. Once more and she gave a startled call and came apart. He moved a few more times, gently letting her body calm back down. Breathing heavily, she slumped forward, curling softly around him.

Sirius chuckled, stroking her back. "Don't fall asleep, we're not done yet, pet."

"Hmm," she hummed into his shoulder; she seemed on the verge on sleep.

He decided he needed to wake her up, so he slipped one hand down between them. She sucked in air and stiffened considerably.

"Again?" she breathed.

"Better." He nibbled her earlobe.

"Better than that?" She sounded highly doubtful. But he liked that she thought so much of his foreplay.

"Absolutely," he confirmed, looking her in the eye. "Ready?"

"Yes," she moaned, eyes closing.

Hand on her hip, he guided her into position. He had to grit his teeth for a moment before he lost it right there.

"Oh," she gasped, "Oh god." Her eyes were shut tight and her nails dug into his shoulders; which had him once again fighting against his own release.

"Fuck, you feel good," he blurted out. Worried about her reaction to his blunt words, he was surprised to see her nod in agreement. She squirmed a little, not knowing what to do in her new position on top. Using his hands to help her move with confidence, he relaxed back, holding her upper body close.

She rocked against him, mewing and purring. Unable to reach her release, she pulled away a little and moaned at the new angle. She clutched his arms for support, still not able to find what she was looking for.

Sirius was so close, he had to fight desperately to hang on for her. "Lean back," he instructed, holding her tightly, so she felt secure. As she leaned, her breasts thrust up for his visual pleasure and he couldn't resist moving one bracing hand to cup the sweet mound.

She still moved seeking pleasure, until he tensed beneath her. Focusing, he took control. Hermione cried out loudly.

"I-I need," she practically sobbed. He knew exactly how she felt, he needed it too, desperately. He continued, until finally Hermione half choked on the yell caught in her throat. Her body clamped down on him as she shook uncontrollably and arched her back dangerously.

"Uh!" Sirius moaned at such a powerful release.

Not wanting it to end, he pulled her up and back into his arms. She fell limply into him with a contented sigh. He held her closely as he snuggled deeper into the couch.

"So was I right?" he asked after several minutes of catching their breath.

"About what?" she mumbled into his neck.

"Was it better?" He felt her shake with a laugh.

"Yeah. It was brilliant," she whispered.

He feared the return of her self consciousness, so he quickly gloated to lighten the mood. "Of course it was." He reached out to find his wand and summon a nearby blanket, pulling it over them. He kissed her temple with a smile, before closing his tired eyes.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please. I know you're dying to tell me something.**

****paragraph courtesy of FallenAngelItachi. thanks!**


	12. The Morning After

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Hermione felt him relax as he fell asleep. She leaned back a little to look into his face, he looked entirely content; just like she felt. How amazing would it be for every time to be like that?

She reached a hand up to touch his soft cheek and place a small kiss to his slightly parted lips. She smiled when he mumbled and squeezed her tighter. Content to put her worries off until later, Hermione relaxed onto his chest and let sleep overtake her.

Hermione woke warm and laying face down on the most comfortable bed she had ever lain on. She snuggled closer to the warm mattress, gliding one hand up it's smooth surface. But, when the mattress flinched, she blinked her eyes, recognizing her wonderful bed, as really being Sirius. She was still wrapped around him.

Testing, she ran her fingers up his side again. He flinched aware from her tickling digits when they reached his ribs. Grinning at this new knowledge, she leaned back to see his face; he was still sleeping, face relaxed, lips a little open. She considered kissing him again, but judging by the firmness resting between them, she could guess where that would lead. And while, she could look back on that afternoon with nothing but pleasure, she was less sure how to proceed with the rest of their day together. How awkward would things be now?

No, best to climb carefully off of the couch, and her husband. Her legs ached a little from their unaccustomed workout, as she moved quickly to cloth herself. Not bothering to zip the dress, she headed upstairs for something more casual, and a shower.

As she lathered soap over her body, she remembered back to that day at the Burrow, when she had tried to imagine Sirius soaping her up. At the time, it had seemed silly, now she found the idea somewhat erotic. But, she would never have the courage to invite him to shower with her. Besides, she wasn't sure how she felt about him seeing her naked. Earlier, distracted as she was, it was the furthest thing from her mind. Plus, the gloomy room had been dark, so he couldn't have seen her body too clearly.

Dry and dressed in her typical jeans and t-shirt, Hermione followed her nose to the kitchen. There, Sirius sat at the table, wearing only a pair of loose fitting pajama pants, while Kreacher cooked dinner on the stove.

"Hi there," Sirius greeted with a grin she couldn't help but return.

"Hello." She sat opposite him, and kept her eyes on her hands.

"We're okay, aren't we?" He leaned over to touch her forearm; his strong fingers incredibly warm.

"Yes." She forced herself to make eye contact with the handsome man. "It's just a little awkward. Don't you think?""Only slightly." He shrugged his broad shoulders and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't be for you. You have done this so many times before.""So have you."

"No," she shook her head, "not the sex." She blushed his favorite shade of pink. "The…" She struggled to find the right word.

"Intimacy?"

"Yes," she said much too loudly.

"Yes, I've had plenty of sex," he said, waving it off. "But that's all it ever was. I was just a kid having a good time. Most of the time, I even spent the night alone, afterwards. I've never had that kind of closeness before." His eyes dropped at the end of his confession.

"Really?"

"Promise."

Hermione sighed and smiled at Kreacher for the plate of food he sat in front of her. "I was wondering if we might celebrate Christmas here?" she asked halfway through her dinner.

Sirius grinned at her and finished chewing his steak before responding. "If it will make you happy," he nodded. He was just so pleased that she intended to holiday with him, he would have agreed to just about anything.

She beamed at him. You won't have to lift a finger. I'll take care of everything."

"No. Think of a job for me, I'd like to help."

"Alright, I'll let you know."

Later that evening, Hermione sat alone in the lounge, finding it hard to concentrate on her Transfiguration textbook. Her mind kept wandering to earlier and the wonderful things she had experienced just a foot over on the very same sofa.

A hand waved suddenly in front of her face; blinking, she looked up at an amused Sirius.

"Mind if I join you?" He flopped onto the couch with a sigh, propping his feet up on a nearby table. She smiled at him before turner her eyes back to her book. "Are you going to see your parents tomorrow?"

"…Haven't decided yet." She looked up at him, he was relaxed back with a book on his lap. "Do you think I should?"

He sighed heavily, looking up at her. "If you're calm enough and think your mum can be, then yes. If not…perhaps it's better to put it off until you can have a rational conversation."

"You don't think I can be rational?" She accused, eyes narrowed.

"I didn't say that," he responded quickly.

"Good." She eyed him another moment, before returning to her book.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't focus on the text. She was entirely too distracted by his warm body sitting just out of her reach. Discreetly, she let her eyes travel his long body; he still hadn't donned a shirt and she admired his strong, flat chest and belly. Lower they roamed, skipping quickly over his groin, afraid of being caught, down to his muscular thighs. She turned away as her face heated up, remembering the way he had used that strength.

**Sirius P.O.V.**

Sirius held nearly motionless when he caught her eyes on him. He grinned when she tried to hide her blush. It amazed him that she could still be so easily embarrassed about such things.

He was getting tired and was more than ready for bed. Yet, still he sat there with her. What he really wanted, was to invite her up to his bed; not necessarily for a shag, although he wouldn't turn it down, but mostly he wanted to hold her while he fell asleep. However, his insecurities were nagging at him. He didn't want to get rejected, and he was almost sure that's what would happen.

So, instead of being a man, he sat beside her until his eyes were heavy. He yawned and rubbed at his face. That was it, he was done for.

"Well, it's late," Sirius hinted. He was hoping for some subtle sign that she wanted to join him; he didn't get it. She merely nodded and turned yet another page. "I'm off to bed." He stood with a pause. Disappointed, he sighed. "Goodnight love." He bent to kiss Hermione's forehead.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. Hey! That means you missy, don't think you can just walk out on me without hitting that button and letting me know what you think. *watches you intently until you press the button***


	13. Three More Hours

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Hermione watched him go, wishing she had the nerve to invite herself along. She knew it was a bit ridiculous after what she had initiated earlier. But, that had been in the heat of the moment, she didn't stop to think about it; her body had acted without consulting her brain. Now, her mind wouldn't stop filling with doubts that she couldn't dismiss, even though she knew most of them were just plain silly.

Biting her lip, she slammed her book closed. With a sigh, she let her anger fade and caressed the abused cover. "I'm sorry." Feeling drained, Hermione carried her textbook to her rarely occupied bedroom. She paused in the hallway, glancing over to Sirius's open door.

That was new. Over the summer, he had kept his door shut whether he was in there or not. She wondered for a moment if that was an invitation. Hermione shook her head roughly, she was just imagining the motives that she desired. Obviously, he had simply neglected the door, because of her long absence.

Annoyed with herself, she shut her door and slipped on one of the long T-shirts she used as a nightgown, with just a pain of white cotton underwear. She was about to lay on the bed, but instead stared at the closed door. Nibbling her lip, she made her way to the door. Hesitating, she felt a bit ridiculous, if only she had the courage to go to his bedroom.

Knowing it was pointless, but still hoping like an idiot, she opened her door. She had simply intended to leave it open as a subtle sort of hint to Sirius. However, as she pushed it open, it nearly hit him, he was standing so close.

"Sorry," she blurted. She almost made up an excuse for opening the door, something about using the loo, perhaps. But, just before she started, she realized he was at her bedroom door, which was pretty close to what she had wanted.

"No. I'm-I'm sorry. I shouldn't- I just-" he sighed and composed himself. "I was hoping to join you." He winced a little at the end of the statement.

Hermione's mouth dried out and her throat felt a bit tight. Her hand shook a little as she pushed the door wider and stepped back out of the way. Sirius's eyebrow arched in surprise, but he grinned as he slipped past her, their bodies almost touching. She took a deep, steadying breath as she pulled the door closed.

He was hovering near her bed, looking unsure of himself and to Hermione it was endearing. She walked slowly to the opposite side and fiddled with the blanket.

"This shouldn't be so difficult," he mumbled.

She still didn't know what to say, so she settled for a blushing nod.

"Alright, pet. I'll get in this side, you get in that side, and we'll meet in the middle for a snuggle."

She snorted, but climbed in when he did. Scooting over, careful of her shirt, she paused when they were an inch apart. She watched his eyes dip down to take in her breasts, covered by the thin material. Her cheeks heated up and she noticed his lack of shirt, his broad chest, thin waist, strong abs, and he was hers.

**Sirius P.O.V.**

Sirius's mouth watered at the sight of her barely concealed chest; his fingers itched to remove the worn T-shirt so he could see all of her. He'd gotten a glimpse of creamy thigh as she had crawled into bed and now he wanted to touch it, to let it wrap around his waist. He breathed deeply, calming himself down, he wasn't here for that.

He looked into her face, at her eyes, which were nowhere near to meeting his. He smirked when she licked her lips while staring at his flat belly. He was reminded that she had only really seen him naked once and her face had been beet red at the time. Her eyes flickered up to his and widened at being caught.

She opened her mouth, fish-like, but he moved in before she could spoil the moment by getting too embarrassed. His lips met hers softly, his hands fisting in the sheets so he wouldn't grab her. He pulled away and opened his eyes; hers were still closed, lips slightly parted.

"Any time you want to see or touch, I'm yours." He kissed her gently again, he grinned when she sighed. Giving her a moment, he then scooted down, so he was comfortable enough to sleep. To his great pleasure, she followed an instant later, laying very close.

He lifted one arm and she didn't hesitate before moving closer, snuggling into his chest. Sirius folded his arms around her, drawing her as close as possible. He sighed into her sweet-smelling curls. "I could get used to this."

She chuckled from her huddled position. "That would be nice," she said so softly, he almost wasn't sure she had spoken.

"Yeah it would."

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Hermione woke late in the morning, possibly early afternoon. Groaning, she snuggled deeper into the warmth of her bed; she wasn't ready to wake up yet. But strong arms pulled her closer as his long body curled around her from behind, making her eyes snap open.

For a moment, she froze, stiffening in his embrace. Then he nuzzled the back of her neck with a content noise and slung one heavy leg atop of hers. She couldn't help herself, she relaxed into his hold, wiggled closer even. Hermione was vaguely aware that her shirt had ridden up to her waist and one of his thumbs was touching her bare belly.

That hand slid lower to her hip and pulled her back, even further into him, while he pushed his hips forward. Her breath caught when he rubbed against her bottom.

"Mmmm..." he moaned, causing a shiver to travel down her spine. "My-nee." His voice was thick with sleep.

"Yeah," she whispered back. Why did she whisper? She wasn't really sure; it just felt like the right thing to do.

"Dreaming?"

"No," she grinned. Hermione turned her head and kissed the arm cradling her head. "Good morning."

"Morning," he yawned. "Haven't slept that well in years."

"I suppose we should get up and get breakfast started."

"I think it might be lunch time."

"Even more reason we should get up."

"Nope, we should stay right here, all day."

"All day?" She laughed. "Sorry, but I don't think that's going to be possible."

"Homework?"

"No. But, I do have to go back to Hogwarts today."

"What time?" It may have been her imagination, but he sounded disappointed.

"McGonagall said no later than three." She had been looking forward to getting back to things, now however, she wanted to spend more time with her husband.

"Are you going to speak to your mother before you leave?"

"...No. I think it'll have to wait. I'm not ready to forgive her yet." She grabbed her watch off the nightstand. "Noon."

"So, I have you to myself for three hours. What should we do?"

She was highly aware of the firmness pressing into her bum. "I don't know." Even to her, it sounded breathy. She held herself strictly still, afraid she'd press backwards and give away her thoughts.

Sirius touched his lips to her neck and sucked a small patch of skin into his mouth. Hermione surprised herself by moaning and pushing her bottom against him. He answered with a moan of his own and shoved against her.

She gasped at the sensation, then bit her lip, trying to keep quiet. The young woman held still, not sure what she was supposed to do next. She watched as her husband's hand glided up from her hip and slipped underneath her shirt, cupping one heavy breast.

"Oh!" she exclaimed when he gently bit her neck.

He growled softly, the arm beneath her curled so that he could caress her breast with that hand, while his free one moved down to her leg. His knee wedged itself between her thighs and spread them.

It was that move, putting her in such an unfamiliar, vulnerable position, that drug her out of her lust-filled haze and back to the awkward reality. "S-Sirius?"

"It's alright pet." His hand was slowly circling around her waist. Fingers tickled as they slid beneath her panties.

"Um..." She shifted uncomfortably. Her hand reached down and hovered near his, preparing to block him. Her legs attempted to squeeze together in an effort of modesty.

Slowly, Sirius lowered her leg, so they could close most of the way, leaving his knee resting between them. "Sorry love. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." His hand had flattened out over her lower stomach and he kissed just behind her ear.

Hermione sighed; she loved the way he touched her, kissed her. He started to withdraw, letting air fill the gap between their bodies. "No!" She grabbed his arm before he could release her. "Don't go. Don't stop." She turned her face to him, ignoring her pink cheeks. "Please?"

Sirius kissed her, mouth descending on hers before she could draw a breath. Reaching over her shoulder, she gripped his black curls, holding him to her. His hand returned to kneading her breast. The second one slipped down lower, making her call out, into his mouth.

He worked her body like he had known it for years. Between his hands and mouth and the way he pushed against her bum, she was gasping for breath and feeling slightly light-headed. "Oh," she moaned deeply, "Oh god!" The orgasm washed over her in a powerful wave.

She was still twitching when he slid her panties off and lifted her leg again, his chest drew away from her back.

"Relax love."

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated. It was different from that angle, not exactly deeper, but fuller. She ignored the part of her brain that automatically started doing calibrations.

She gulped in a breath when Sirius moved. Hermione mewed and clinched the edge of the mattress. For the second time that morning, Hermione found herself a quivering mess. She shook so long that she wasn't sure it would ever stop.

"Please," she begged.

"Ugh!" Sirius grunted loudly, releasing at last.

Hermione breathed hard as she tried to stop convulsing, her body slowly calming down. Sirius curled himself back around her.

"Are you going back to sleep?" she asked, grinning.

"Yep. And so are you." He nuzzled her hair.

"I thought you wanted to spend time with me before I left."

"Isn't naked in bed better than silence in the library?"

"I'm not naked." She squealed as he ripped the shirt over her head.

"You are now."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. Let me know what you do or don't want to see happen.**


	14. Invitation

**Hermione's POV**

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger!" A heavy thump landed on Hermione's desk, causing her to blink up at Professor Vector.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she muttered, red-faced.

"This is not some silly Divination class, Mrs. Black; I will have your full attention."

"Yes ma'am."

She struggled to stay in the present, not to be lost in memories of Sirius's flesh or their sweet kiss of farewell just the day before. A small sigh escaped her, but a giggle to her left snapped her out of it.

Ginny grinned at her and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at her knowing friend. It wasn't easy to stay focused through the last of the class, but she managed. When they were released for lunch, the girls walked together to meet their friends.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Ginny baited.

"Whatever do you mean?" She kept her gaze purposely diverted.

"What could have possibly been...enticing enough to keep you so distracted and googly-eyed from one of your favorite classes?"

"Googly-eyed? I don't know what you're talking about." But she could feel the heat creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh, it must be good. Come on, Hermione. Share with your favorite Hogwarts female."

She couldn't help the small chuckle at her only female friend's phrasing. "You know, when Ron and I dissolved, I thought I would lose all the Weasley's. I'm so glad I have you, Ginny."

"Awe, that's terribly sweet. But, not an answer to my question. I'm not so easily distracted."

Hermione sighed, "I know." They had almost reached the Great Hall before she cracked. "Sirius. Only Sirius could have me so pleasantly distracted."

Ginny whooped, ignoring the stares. "I knew it! And it's about time too, mind you."

"Ssssh, not in front of the boys."

"Fine. But tonight you tell all."

"Agreed."

**Sirius POV**

"Padfoot? Sirius!"

"Huh? Sorry what?" Sirius asked, blinking up at Remus from the couch.

"How long have you been sitting there, staring inside your own head?"

"No idea." He stretched his stiff muscles with a groan. "Too long."

"Well?" Remus dropped into an armchair.

"Well what?"

"How did the funeral weekend go? How is our Hermione?"

"Good. All of it good. Great."

"Great?"

"Well, not precisely all of it. She was torn up, of course. Very upset about the aunt. And her mother! That woman is a piece of work. Shades of my mother, Mooney."

"That bad?"

Sirius nodded. "I like Chuck, though. Nice fellow, loves his daughter." He lapsed into silence.

"Wait, how does that translate into a great weekend? It sounds miserable."

"Because I realized something important."

"And that would be..." Remus prompted.

"I'm in love with my wife," he said very softly. His friend blew out a long breath. "Unexpected, I know."

"Did you tell her?"

"No! Merlin, no. I don't want to scare her off. The potential's there; she likes me. I just have to be patient, let her get there on her own, like I did."

"That's wonderful, Pads. I'm happy for you."

"Me too. And it has been a very long time, indeed, since I was so pleased with my life."

"So when do you see her again?"

"Tomorrow. Back under Ministry supervision." He scowled.

"You'll figure it out." The men shared companionable silence for a while, before Remus broke it. "Dora's been insatiable. Keeps sending Teddy to her mother's so she can ravage me."

Sirius laughed. "You poor fellow. How are you surviving?"

"Laugh if you will. But when Hermione's pregnant and her hormones go wild, you'll be hiding too."

"Never."

**Hermione POV**

"Oh, that's so romantic," Ginny coo'd. "You should write him. Ask him to come early tomorrow so you can fool around before the session."

"No! I couldn't."

"Of course you can. He's your husband, there's nothing wrong with it."

"I know, but..."

"But nothing. You write him or I will."

"No, Ginny."

"Yes. I'll help you."

They worked for nearly an hour to get a letter finished that Ginny approved of, but Hermione wasn't too embarrassed about.

Dear Sirius,

I hope this letter finds you well. If it's not too big an inconvenience, perhaps you could arrive a little early tomorrow evening. It would please me to share a meal before later events. Harry would be happy for a visit, as well. I understand if your prior engagements prevent you from rescheduling.

Hoping to hear from you soon,

Hermione

She bit her lip as she sealed the envelope and attached it to Pigwidgeon's leg. Ginny's first draft had been little more than a brief request for his 'services'. She tried to snatch the letter back as the owl took flight.

"What have I done? What's he going to think?"

"That you want his hot body," Ginny teased. "Let's go back to bed, it's late."

**Sirius POV**

Sirius lay in his big lonely bed, naked, with the sheets shoved to the floor. He closed his eyes and pictured Hermione. As his hand moved lower, he remembered how she looked not three days ago. He remembered the way her body clamped down on him, and the sounds she made; he groaned his release.

He sighed loudly, relaxing onto the bed. Not long and he would be back inside that sweet body once again. Would they lose ground with the return of an audience? Gods, he hoped not.

A soft tapping caught his attention. Ron's tiny owl was at the window. He let the obnoxious bird in and took the letter addressed to him. His eyebrows rose as he read Hermione's words. Was she really inviting him for dinner? Or was she hoping for more and too much a lady to ask? He doubted it, but it did have certain possibilities.

Sirius scribbled a quick affirmative and sent Pig back to the school. Oh, it had definite possibilities. He just had to convince his wife.

**A/N: Ages, yes I know. I hope this chapter pleases you. I'm working on the next one, hopefully it won't take long. Thanks for hanging in there with me guys, you're awesome!**


	15. Dinner

Sirius combed his fingers nervously through his hair. What was taking them so long? He checked his watch, two more minutes had passed since he sent his patronus to ask for entrance to the school.

"Sirius?" Hagrid called as he approached the gates. "That you?"

"Yes, it's me," he barked. "Would you let me in already?"

"I'm comin, I'm comin. Hold your twisted knickers."

Sirius sighed; Hagrid's new muggleborn girlfriend wasn't exactly a shining influence on the man.

"What's that got you all in a rush?"

"Meeting Hermione for dinner."

"Hermione? Whatcha meeting with her fer?"

"We're married, Hagrid."

"Of course yer are; I know that. But none of the other husbands and wives come callin fer dinner."

"Yes, well, I was invited." Sirius was getting tired of standing at the gate talking to Hagrid. He wanted to be inside, seated, and waiting on Hermione. At this rate, he'd be lucky to make dessert.

"Come on in. No sense standin outside. My Abby says a man oughtn't ter make a lady wait. You best hurry."

"Thanks," Sirius replied when he was finally able to slip through the gates and past the groundskeeper. Hagrid's words were lost in the night as he rushed to the Entrance Hall.

"Sirius Black," McGonagall called, stopping him mid-step.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Don't make a habit out of this."

"No. Of course not." He grinned when she frowned disbelievingly at him. "How many times does it take to constitute as a habit? Three? Four?" He laughed his way into the packed Great Hall. Hagrid had indeed made him late. His eyes were drawn to Harry standing at the Gryffindor table, smiling and waving. "Harry!" He trotted up to greet his godson. "How are you, son?"

"Good. We're good," Harry said, hugging Sirius.

"Ginny, good to see you." He patted her shoulder, not overlooking the mounds of food on her plate. "Ron." They shook hands. "Where's my wife?"

"Behind you," Hermione chirped, tapping his shoulder.

He spun and swept her into a hug before she could protest. "Thanks for inviting me," he whispered into her hair.

"I'm glad you could come," she said softly, hands on his forearms, pulling away.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Black." An arrogant-looking young man offered his hand. Sirius shook it, not attempting a smile. "I'm Terry Boot, Ravenclaw."

Sirius squeezed the boy's hand roughly before releasing it' he recognized him from the trip to Diagon Alley he had taken with Hermione months ago. He wasn't pleased to meet the boy. "Likewise." He turned his back to Boot in dismissal. "Now, let's eat; I'm famished."

"That wasn't nice, Sirius," Hermione chided softly as Terry walked away to the Ravenclaw table. "It took me weeks to convince him you weren't what the papers made you out to be."

"I don't like him." They sat beside Harry and started filling their plates.

"I wasn't aware that you knew him."

"Don't need to." He bit into a piece of bread. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but he spoke before she could. "I notice Miss Weasley is- excuse me, Mrs. Potter, is eating an awful lot."

She smirked, letting the argument go, and whispered back, "Almost as if she were eating for two?"

"Precisely."

"I believe they are hiding her pregnancy until they can find their own place. Harry's been searching for an affordable house. But, he thinks he's so sly, I haven't had the heart to tell him otherwise."

"Can't blame him though. Molly wouldn't give them a chance to parent. Once when  
Teddy-"

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Ron asked.

"All the dirty things I'm going to do to-" But the rest was muffled when Hermione slapped a hasty hand over his mouth.

"Behave," she grumbled as Ron turned wide eyes back to his plate and Ginny snorted a pumpkin pastie into her napkin.

"Charming," Harry said, shaking his head at his wife.

"Thanks." Ginny flipped her hair. "I'm stuffed." She eyed Harry.

"Yeah, I'm done." Harry chugged his pumpkin juice and thumped Sirius on the back. "I'll see you soon, Mate."

"Have fun," Sirius grinned suggestively.

"Funny, I was going to tell you the same thing," Ginny laughed and led Harry away.

"Was she now?" He looked to his wife, who was staring red-faced at her plate. Oh, now that was an interesting reaction. Maybe he hadn't read too much into her letter after all "So, what did you have in mind for after dinner? You know, to waste time until our session?"

"Oh," she squeaked, "I really haven't given it much thought. You?"

"I can think of a few things."

"Oi! I can hear you, you know," Ron interrupted.

"Jealous," Sirius stated.

"What? That's ludicrous! I'm married, happily married. Katie...she's great."

"Of course she is."

"I don't know what you're on about. I just don't want to hear you talk about my- about Hermione that way."

"She's my wife. And she likes it."

"Sirius," Hermione hissed.

"What? You do. Sure it embarrasses you, but it also makes you smile."

"Well, that's..." She cleared her throat. "Be that as it may; Ron doesn't want to listen to it and I can't say I blame him either. I like Katie, but I certainly don't want to know...details."

"Fine. Then let's eat so we can be alone." He took a large bite of meat to make his point.

Hermione sighed, but ate faster. She did actually want to be alone with him.

* * *

**A/N: Short? What do you mean short? I know, I know. But I will be working on the next chapter tonight. We'll see what I can get done. I'm avoiding my books at the moment, in effort to get you a couple more chapters. Now, be appreciative and review, lol. Thanks!**


	16. No Longer Empty

Hermione sat in the sun, enjoying the warmth on her face. She felt awkward with Sirius lying beside her legs. They had less than an hour before their session and yet they merely soaked up the sun instead of talking or...other things.

A light brushing across her thigh, brought her attention to the suddenly serious man beside her. His hand slid up her leg with just enough pressure to bunch her skirt. The hand smoothed down her inner thigh, caressing her through the warm tights.

Sirius pressed his lips high on her leg, catching her breath. A grin formed as his fingers tickled up underneath her skirt. Hermione closed her eyes, head falling back as he teased her. His mouth moved progressively up her body, pressing her down so that he could lay atop her.

She spread her legs for him without a second thought, gasping a little at the feel of him there. He nibbled at her collar bone and licked up her throat and she squirmed beneath him. Finally, his lips collided with hers, bringing a moan from both of them.

At first, it was a frenzy of lips, teeth and tongues, gliding and pressing together. Then, Sirius worked his hand up her shirt to cup her breast at the same time he thrust against her hips. Hermione gave a startled cry, separating their mouths.

"There are other things," Sirius whispered, "Things I'd like to do to you, places I want to taste."

Hermione gasped for breath, overcome.

"But I won't do them with an audience. Or out in the open like this."

"You want to wait until our Christmas holiday?" she asked, confused, and taking too long to catch on.

"No," he laughed. "Isn't there any place? Somewhere private we could go?"

"I don't know. I can ask Ginny where she and Harry disappear to."

"And if that don't work, I'm kidnapping you for a weekend."

"Oh! A Hogsmeade weekend! We have one in a few weeks." She still felt as if she were running a step behind.

"Beautiful, I'll make arrangements. But still, ask Ginny." He kissed her softly, gently nibbling her lower lip before releasing it. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she breathed. She closed her eyes and waited as his hand fell away from her breast and then his weight lifted off of her. Hermione blinked her eyes open and saw him staring down at her, a hand out to help her up. "Huh?"

He was laughing as he pulled her to her feet. "Time to go inside."

"For wh- Oh! That's," she scoffed, "Obviously." She rolled her eyes at herself and straightened her clothes. She looked up at Sirius and frowned at him. "What are you so cheerful about?"

"That I could distract you so thoroughly." He smirked at her glare.

"You have no idea," she mumbled, walking towards the castle.

"What was that?" he asked, although he heard her. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing; I think you're ego's big enough already."

"Never." He followed along beside her, almost touching, but never quite closing that last inch between them.

They sat in the hard chairs in the hallway reserved for waiting couples, with less than five minutes to go. A bang brought both Sirius and Hermione from their seats, wands drawn.

Susan Bones stood beside the 'session room' door, tears running down her face.

"Sorry, I slammed the door," she stuttered. "I didn't think-"

"Susan!" Cormac McLaggen opened the door wide, but froze when he saw Hermione and Sirius lowering their wands. "Come on, love, we need a chat before I leave."

"No. That was humiliating! I thought you changed; I thought you understood! But it was just lies," she sobbed.

"Sue, don't be like that," he whispered, looking edgily at the others. "I didn't lie, I just-" he reached out to touch her, but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me! You don't get to touch me anymore, not like that." She ran up the corridor and out of sight.

Cormac sighed and started to follow, but Sirius moved to block his path.

"Excuse me," Cormac said, haughtily.

"No," Sirius snarled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's that girl you should be begging. What did you do to her?"

"That's not your concern."

"I don't like it when people humiliate those in their care."

"She's not 'in my care', old man."

"Yes, she is," he growled, stepping closer, wiping the arrogance off Cormac's face. "She's young and confused; your wife. Start taking your marriage bond seriously and treat that girl right or I am going to make you very, very unhappy."

"Why do you care?"

"Because somebody should." He stepped to the side, letting the boy slink passed. When he disappeared, Sirius huffed and crossed his arms.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her forehead on his back. With a sigh, Sirius relaxed into her.

"Can you believe how lucky I am?" Hermione whispered and went on tiptoe to kiss his neck.

"Really?" He didn't use the teasing voice of overconfidence that she had expected.

"Really." She squeezed him. "You make me happy."

"Hermione, I-"

"Black," Annabelle called loudly from the doorway, "Sirius and Hermione."

"We'll talk later," Sirius said softly, taking her hand and leading them into the room.

They handed over their wands and waited silently as the angry witch set her charms. "Proceed," she said coldly, throwing up her barrier.

He retook her hand and walked to the bed, seeing the familiar distance growing in Hermione's eyes.

"Stay with me, pet," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver and press closer. He held her hips, pushing their lower bodies tight together as he kissed her neck.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating on what Sirius was doing to her body. She had a warm, fuzzy feeling that wasn't a product of the tingling in her lower abdomen. She gasped when he sucked on her pulse point.

Sirius removed her jumper before his lips claimed hers. Their mouths moved together slowly, deeply, tongues caressing, teeth nibbling. Hands slid over bodies, pulling at clothes, desperate for skin. Hermione moaned when his hand found its way inside her shirt and bra to knead her breast.

Her mind had precious little time to be confused when Sirius ripped away her tights and panties and pressed her against the wall. She wanted to ask him why he moved away from the bed, but didn't have a chance.

Sirius grabbed her thighs, hoisting her up to the position he wanted, bracing her back against the wall and they cried out together at the connection.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione cried loudly, forgetting their audience.

"The name's Sirius, love," he joked, not losing pace.

She smiled, but didn't have enough breath for a laugh. She cracked her eyes to see his face so close to her own, a look of utter concentration on his handsome face as his eyes wandered from her chest to her body.

"Si-Sirius," she gasped.

His eyes raised to her face and he grinned when he saw her watching him. She didn't recognize the look in his eyes, but they were so full of some emotion that it was almost hard to meet them.

Sirius felt his chest tighten as she kissed him. It made him feel indescribable that she was participating, that she was there, that her face wasn't empty anymore. Hermione's body clamped down on him.

"Oh sweet Mother," he grunted, as his release washed over him. His breath was ragged as he slumped against her, still held up by the wall.

"Name's Hermione, actually."

Sirius laughed, letting her feet slip to the floor. "I'll call you anything you like. Just don't keep me out."

"I couldn't now, even if the law was overturned. You just feel too good to do without." She blushed at her whispered confession.

"As much as I adore your sweet body and completely agree with that statement, I wasn't referring to sex."

"I don't understand."

"I-"

"Your ten minutes to get out is dwindling," Annabelle growled. She was obviously not pleased with their new-found closeness.

"Later," Sirius sighed, readjusting his clothing and grabbing up the few articles that had been tossed about the room. Hermione fixed her shirt and slipped on her shoes. She wanted her underwear back, but Sirius stuck them in his pocket. He tugged her out of the room and saw two kids sitting in the chairs. "Guess we really were running out of time."

"Walk me up?"

Sirius smiled, holding her hand. "Love to."


	17. Moving On

Hermione and Sirius reached the tower and were pleased with the empty corridor. Sirius pulled her into a hug and smoothed her curly hair down.

"I wish I could stay."

"Me too." She held him close, taking a long sniff from his shirt collar.

"Did you just smell me?"

Hermione laughed. "Sorry, but you do smell really good."

Sirius nuzzled her hair. "So do you." The gesture quickened her breath and made her feel a bit shaky.

"Sirius," she whispered.

"I want you to come home with me."

"Look for a loophole." She kissed his chest where he had neglected his top two buttons.

Sirius moaned softly. "I'll miss you."

"Are you certain you can't stay?"

"If I didn't know McGonagall put a tracer on me to make sure I left, I'd say we could figure something out."

"She put a tracer on you?"

"Oh yeah. While Hagrid stalled me at the gates."

"Then, I guess I'll see you in a few days."

Sirius sighed deeply. "Do you- Is this more than just good sex to you?"

Hermione's eyes grew and stared at him, red-faced. "Is it to you?"

"Oh yes."

She took a deep, steadying breath. "Yes."

Sirius smiled and kissed her softly. "I'll find a way to take you home." He let go of her, except to cup her cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she whispered. And he walked away with a skip in his step.

"All the years I've known that one," the Fat Lady interrupted Hermione's dream-like state, "never seen him in love. And many a young lady tried for his heart, too." She stared after him.

"Love?"

"Oh, heavens yes."

Hermione wandered into the common room and plopped down beside Harry and Ron.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked.

"What? Yes, fine, fine." She turned to him and studied his face. "Do you ever want to leave Hogwarts? Go home with Ginny and just be a real married couple?"

"More than anything."

"No more overseers, no more exhibitions."

"Do you?" Harry asked, surprised. "Do you want that with Sirius."

Ron turned his head so quick, he nearly got whiplash.

"Yes. I think I do."

"Then I'm happy for you." He hugged her, one-armed.

"Hermione?"

She looked around to see Susan Bones calling her from the far hall. "Yes?" she asked as she approached.

"I just wanted to say thank you. Whatever you and your husband said to Cormac, it worked. He's been so much nicer the past few weeks. Things are really getting better."

"I'm glad. You deserve it."

Susan caught her in a tight hug. "Here, this is for you." She winked and trotted off down the hallway.

She opened the parchment and raced off to meet Sirius in the Entrance Hall.

He stood, leaning against the banister, surrounded by girls. He smiled politely at them, but when he saw Hermione, his eyes shined. No charm needed, he was just happy to see her.

She rushed into his open arms and kissed him soundly. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a surprise. But you're coming with me. I've already cleared it with Minerva."

"Now?"

"Right this moment."

"But-"

"Classes are over for the day. And I already told Harry and Ron."

"Well, you've thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Typically."

She shook her head, but let him lead her out and away from the school. "Where are we going?"

"Do you understand the term 'surprise'? No! I know somewhere in that beautiful brain of yours, the exact definition is just floating around; I don't need to hear it. Just come with me and have fun."

"I can do that."

"Good." He apparated them to Grimmauld Place. "Now, I know you're not exactly in love with this place."

"It's your home."

"No, it was never really home to me, except when I was too young to know better." He led her quietly past his mother's covered portrait. "First, bad tidings; Kreacher died last night."

"Oh no!"

"I know. He just collapsed. I...uh...promised him that I would mount his head like he always wanted." He shook his head. "Don't look at me like that; I couldn't do it. I'm paying a bloke to do it tomorrow."

"Oh, Sirius, I don't know..."

"I promised him."

Hermione stared at him for a minute, then sighed. "Alright, whatever you feel you need to do."

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek. "Now, since I hate this place and you hate it, and Kreacher is no longer with us, I want a new home. Something for the both of us. Something friendly. Someplace to raise a family." He looked at her. "What do you think?"

"I think you're brilliant," she smiled.

"I already looked around and I think I found the perfect place. But, of course, you need to see it first."

She nodded and before she knew what happened, she was standing behind a beautiful cottage.

"This is it."

"It's lovely," she gushed. He showed her around and then pointed out a nearby hill.

"And just over there, is another cottage, very similar. And I want to buy it for Harry."

"You want to buy Harry a house?"

"Of course."

She loved the way it was completely natural for him to want to give so much to his godson.

"I don't know if he'll accept it."

"He will; I'll talk to him. But, what about you? Should we buy?"

"How much is it?"

"Doesn't matter. Do you want it?"

"It's perfect, but-"

"No. No buts. You want it and so do I. Harry and Ginny will live just over the hill; our kids will grow up together."

"You've given this a lot of thought, considering Kreacher only died last night."

"I've been planning for a wile now. I just didn't know what to do about our little house elf. And now...I didn't want to waste any time making a decision."

"Did you find a loophole yet?"

"No, just you pregnant or graduated."

"Graduation is a ways off yet."

"Guess we'll just have to work extra hard on that pregnancy then." He smirked and moved in to kiss her. Hermione laughed, but kissed him back, running her fingers through his thick hair.

"About that..." she let the sentence hang.

"Don't tease." His smile disappeared as he watched her intently.

"I'm not certain yet," she warned. "But, I haven't been feeling well all week." She squeaked when Sirius snatched her up in a hug. "I could just have the flu."

"Bollocks," he waved off her doubts. "When can we have you tested?"

"Another week; I wasn't going to say anything until I was certain."

"But?" He grinned.

"You charmed it out of me."

"Naturally."

* * *

**A/N: Only one chapter left guys. And for those of you who were curious, I posted a one-shot called That Night. It's about what happened between Cormac McLaggen and Susan Bones.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review.**


	18. Epilogue

**Chapter 18, aka Epilogue.**

"Hermione, could you come here, pet?" Sirius called from their lounge.

"Yes?" She entered, hand on her swollen belly.

"Remus has something he'd like to tell you."

"Go ahead," she urged, impatient.

"Am I interrupting?" Remus asked from the sofa.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just working on some homework."

"Perhaps, I should-"

"Just tell her Mooney! It's worth disrupting."

Hermione's curiosity won out over her impatience and she sat beside Sirius.

"Dora's had the baby," he gushed.

"Oh, Remus!" She sprang up to hug him. "I'm so happy for you. But, it was a bit soon?"

"Yes, yes. The healers have checked them both over and they're fine. Our daughter's a wee small, but healthy."

"What'd you name her?"

"**Itachi**, after Dora's grandfather. Oh, I've **fallen** for the little **angel** already, and barely a day old."

"What's Teddy think?"

"He adores her, of course. I can't wait for you to meet her." He glanced at his pocket watch. "I really must be getting back. You'll let Molly and the others know?"

"Of course," Sirius responded, already owling Harry. Remus hugged them both once more before apparating back to St. Mungo's. "Good enough news to disturb your studies?"

"You know it was." She leaned against him, playing with the edge of his shirt.

"Are you jealous?"

"No, just eager to have our own."

"He'll be along soon enough." Sirius slid his hand over her tummy.

"Ginny will be next and I'll still be waiting," she pouted.

"Well, they've all had so much more practice than us. We have a lot of catching up to do." He nibbled her earlobe.

"Mmm, we've been getting a lot of practice in lately."

"And it's been lovely. So, no rushing to hold the little fellow. He's making things very pleasant just where he is."

Hermione chuckled. "Are you worried you won't have...privileges anymore, once he or she is born?"

"I'd like to think you like me enough to continue once you're not so...hormonal. But..."

"Oh, Sirius," she sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'll still want you."

"Honest?" He played with the end of her long braid.

"Promise." She kissed him softly. "There is something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"Go on." He kissed her neck, sucking gently near the base.

"I," she whispered, breathless as his hands smoothed over her body. "I- You're so good at that."

"I know. But, what I don't know is what you were saying."

"What? Oh, yes! I," she moaned when he cupped her breast. "Stop, stop for a second."

He groaned, but backed a step away.

"I," she cleared her throat, "This is difficult."

"Let me help."

"How?"

"Repeat after me. Sirius."

"Sirius," she copied, amused.

"You are."

"You are."

"Brilliant and handsome."

"Brilliant and extremely handsome."

"Nice embellishment. And I."

"And I."

"Love him."

"Love him, you." She bit her lip. "I love you."

"Took you long enough."

She laughed. "You knew?"

"I held hopes. You know that I love you."

"Yes, yes I knew."

"Well, now that we've got that settled, how about a shag?"

"You do know how to sweet talk a lady."

"I can do a lot of sweet things with my mouth."

"Prove it."

She laughed as he swept her up and carried her off to their bedroom.

"Sirius?" Harry called from the doorway. A laughing squeal drifted from his godfather's bedroom, followed by a growl. "Later then." Harry shut the door quickly before he heard more. "Wish he'd quit doing that."

* * *

**The End.**

**Thanks to everyone for hanging in there with me on this one. I hope you were all pleased with the ending. Hey, Fallen Angel Itachi, told you I'd remember you when Remus and Tonks had their baby! **

**One last review girls. And guys.**


End file.
